


Love, Sweet Love

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, can't tell who will show up either tbh, this is literally going to be 130 chapters of unrelated drabbles, trigger warning for future parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 130
Words: 31,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: Young love at its best (and worst).





	1. Lock

**Author's Note:**

> most importantly: it will not be written in lowercase, i'm just doing that here in the notes. 
> 
> as the tags say, this is where 130 Markson drabbles will be published eventually, one part posted every day for 130 days. they are fairly short, most of them between 100 and 300 words. the word they are named after is not always in the center of attention and all words can be found here: https://orig12.deviantart.net/0f5a/f/2008/096/c/8/130_writing_prompts_by_undefinedromance89.jpg  
> they are all unrelated to each other and you won't have to read them all to understand. there will be some references to other parts but there will be a warning in the notes then.   
> there are no AUs, it's all GOT7!Markson and some might come across as platonic rather than romantic. 
> 
> I hope you'll have a good time reading these ^^ a little warning though, my first language is not english so there might be spelling errors here and there fight me

Jackson was usually a very jealous type, especially when it came to Mark. But nonetheless, he fought himself through this jealousy and let Mark breathe even when other people were performing some obvious flirting with the flying member of GOT7. 

One time he actually did lose his cool. JYP had a gathering for all artists and actors and Mark had been talking to Nichkhun for a while. Jackson didn't like the the way Mark was smiling at Nichkhun. Jackson hated how he felt. He didn't want to be jealous of Nichkhun because he knew Nichkhun wasn't a threat in any possible way. All JYP Nation knew of the Markson coupld and no one would dream of separating them.   
"I'll be leaving.", Jackson mumbled to Jaebum and headed for the dorm to go back to the dorm. 

Jaebum could tell what Jackson's problem was when he noticed Jackson glaring at Mark and Nichkhun. He went to talk to the only older GOT7 member.   
"Your loverboy is quite concerned."  
"What?", Mark asked despite knowing exactly what was said. He sighed. "Thanks Jae, I'll go check on him. Nichkhun-hyung, it was nice to talk to you but I gotta go."  
Nichkhun laughed. "We can talk more another day. Go get him."  
Mark bid goodbye to everyone and headed for the same place as Jackson did not even five minutes earlier. 

"Jacks?"  
When no one replied, he went to the kitchen and found the person he was looking for, with his phone in his hands, pretending not to notice Mark.   
"What's wrong?"  
Jackson didn't reply. Mark sat down next to him and grabbed the younger's phone and put in his pocket.   
"Please?"  
"It's stupid."  
Mark hugged Jackson.   
"You don't have to be so insecure. If anything I should be."  
"No-"  
Mark interrupted Jackson by placing his lips on the younger's.   
"Not a word. I won't ever cheat on you, Jacks. I'm in love with you and only you. You've put a lock on my heart, and you own the key."  
"Yah, don't be so cheesy!"  
Mark laughed. Jackson grabbed his hand and hugged him back with his free arm.   
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
They sealed their words with another kiss.


	2. Paper Cut

Reading fanmail was always fun. Reading what their fans thought of them and finding out how much they helped others with various things from getting a better mindset to being more self-confident, was always exciting. They loved their fans endlessly. 

At the evenings, Mark would usually read some to give him motivation to work harder and continue with what he was doing. Their room was quiet, Jackson on his phone as usual, and Mark sitting on their bed, opening letter after letter. One letter in particular was a little harder to open and Mark ended up scratching his finger along the corner of the A5-sized paper, hissing in pain. Why did paper cuts have to be so painful?

"What happened?"  
"Paper cut."  
Jackson walked over from the floor where he sat and charged the phone he was using and lifted Mark's thumb to take a look.   
"Kiss it better?", Mark asked.   
"Kiss it better.", Jackson replied and brought the slightly injured thumb to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on the cut.   
When he leaned back, Mark grabbed his face and kissed the younger's lips.   
"Thanks."


	3. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (happy birthday to my lovely girl Jisoo <3)

There were many perks of being in the same idol group as your lover. Getting to share every living moment, whether you like it or not, was one of them. 

Despite being together for only three years, Mark and Jackson had experienced more together than most couples they knew outside of their idol life. It wasn't that they wanted to brag or anything, they were simply thankful for it. 

Another thing they were thankful for was the fact that their dorm was located very nicely, with a nice view of the city of Seoul, where as the nights could get mindblowingly beautiful when the sun set behind tall buildings, giving a gorgeous soft orange reflection on all windows. They might not live by the ocean to watch the sun disappear behind the horizon, but they couldn't in any way complain about the current view they had. 

"I think we should try living by the ocean some day."  
"How come?"  
"To experience another type of sunset."  
"I can't say I'd mind that."  
"It wouldn't have to be for very long either, but you know...just to experience it."  
Mark smiled at Jackson. "It would be great."  
The couple shared a sweet kiss before turning back to enjoy the gorgeous sunset. 


	4. Award

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Wikipedia (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_awards_and_nominations_received_by_Got7), the award mentioned is real so I better hope it is

They made it. They succeeded. After months and months of working hard, they received a well-deserved award for Best New Artist at the SBS MTV Best of the Best. During the night, laughter was shared, tears were shed and fears were ruined. It was a night to never forget and it sadly had come to an end. 

The official couple of GOT7 were getting ready for some rest.   
"I can't believe we actually won.", Mark spoke up. Jackson turned to him and smiled.   
"Of course we did, we're the best!"  
Mark giggled at the younger's comment.   
"We did deserve it though."  
"Glad you finally agree with something egoboosting I say."  
"Let's work hard to upcoming awards!"  
"Duh, of course!"


	5. Twilight

"Jackson, you can't possibly be serious."  
"I am serious!"  
"Why do you want to marathon these movies again?"  
"They aren't as bad as everyone make them seem!"  
"Okay, that's true, but still. They aren't the best?"  
"I like them. And I know you do too, so don't you try."  
"I don't feel like watching them."  
"Doesn't matter, we're doing this."  
Jackson could be the most stubborn person Mark had ever met in his 23 years of living. At times he couldn't decide whether he found it annoying or attractive.   
"Okay. Let's watch them."  
Jackson gave Mark a massive smile that made Mark thankful he wasn't standing because his legs would've failed him if he was.  
"Are we both on the same team?"  
"Depends. What team are you on?"  
"You say first."  
"No, you say first."  
"At the same time?"  
"At the same time. Okay, one two three."  
"Team Edward!"  
"Team Jacob."  
"You've got to be kidding me."


	6. Dawn

Every time someone asked Jackson what his favorite time of the day was, he would usually answer afternoon, because he was the most active by then. He wasn't as tired as in the morning, nor as tired as in the night, he felt perfectly awake in all senses. 

Even though afternoon would be his answer, it wasn't completely true. He did like afternoons a lot but his favorite part of the day was the exact moment when night switched to morning and the sun would slowly and carefully creep further up on Mark, until it reached his face. 

On their days off, Jackson would try his best to wake up when it happened, which was earlier than what should be acceptable, but he regretted nothing. Imagine it yourself - the most beautiful and meaningful person in your life, sleeping peacefully while the sun flatteringly pointed out their appearance for you to admire. 

As soon as the dawn was over, Jackson would always lean over and place a loving kiss on Mark's forehead before falling back asleep, the sweetest dreams putting a smile on his face. 


	7. Key

He had done it again. For the second time in a month, Jackson managed to lose their dorm key. Last time he lost it, they had to change the lock on the door in case someone found the key and somehow figured out it would be to their dorm. Jackson decided to wait for Mark to arrive at the dorm after his schedule for the day ended.

"You know I love you, right?"  
"What did you do now?"  
"Nothing! I just miss you!"  
"Did you lose the key?"  
Jackson was quiet for a second, thinking about what to respond without looking stupid.   
"...No?"  
He cursed his won response for being so obvious. Mark gave him a look.   
"Okay, fine. But I'm pretty sure I left it inside somewhere!"  
"That better be, or else we'll be in big trouble."  
Mark unlocked the front door and they entered their place which was shared with five other guys approximately their age.   
"Look on the bright side", Jackson spoke up once inside. "I didn't lose the key to your heart!"  
"I can't believe you."


	8. Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i have no information regarding any beyoncé concerts in seoul nor do i know if mark likes her but yeah here he does
> 
> (side note: this whole "story" was written in 2016 so idk)

"Please Jackson!"  
"But why? It's expensive!"  
"I'll pay!"

Mark had spent the latest hour trying to convince his other half to go see Beyoncé's concert in Seoul. It was obviously very expensive to buy tickets since she's such a well-known woman all over the world. Jackson knew very well of Mark's love for the beautiful celebrity, he would usually tease Mark about th ehuge posted he had in his room before Jackson moved into the same room. 

"If I'll go, will you buy dinner too?"  
Mark glared at him.   
"Yes. Yes! I'll do anything at this moment!"  
"You know...my foot is aching, you could always give me a massage."  
Mark sighed but went to sit by Jackson's feet, much to Jackson's surprise.   
"Which one?"  
"My right one."  
Carefully Mark began to massage the foot, Jackson's facial expression telling him what to do rather than his words.   
"Does this mean we'll go?"  
"Of course, I just wanted to get the best out of the situation."  
Mark dug his nail into Jackson's foot, earning a whine from the younger.   
"Why would you do that?!"  
"You're so mean to me!"  
"I love you?"  
Mark hit Jackson's leg before standing up to sit down next to Jackson where he previously sat before massaging his dumb boyfriend's foot.   
"Thank you."  
Mark kissed Jackson, showing him both gratefulness and love. 


	9. Tooth/Teeth

If there's something Jackson could stare at forever, it was Mark's million watt smile that seemed capable of lighting up any darkness. Literally all he had to do was flash him a smile like that and Jackson would forget all his worries. 

Mark's teeth were just so...perfect. Jackson was careful to use the word 'perfect' but not a single other word could give justice to the pearly whites belonging to his boyfriend.

Jackson wasn't sure if it was a curse or blessing but he sure as hell didn't complain. Quite the contrary, he would brag about someone else's teeth to make others jealous. 

The only thing Jackson loved more than seeing Mark smile brightly was when his smile was so big his eyes would shine brighter than the stars at the darkest night of the year. That's what he called beautiful. Mark was beautiful. 


	10. Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SIDE NOTE: LISTEN TO CHASE BY YEZI & BABYLON ok thanks enjoy the short drabble)

As lovely and easy as their relationship sounds, it wasn't always like that. In fact, Jackson convincing Mark to be his took a lot of time. Mark was hesitating a lot even though both of them knew they liked each other. Jackson didn't give up. 

He kept chasing Mark for two full months and most likely a little more than that. There were a few times where he felt as if he should just give up, but the mere thought of introducing Mark to his parents as 'his boyfriend' kept him fighting. It would be worth it, he told himself whenever he was in doubt. And now he was more than thankful for his decision. 


	11. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written two days before the news of Mark's quad tattoo began flooding the Internet back in 2016, however, this tattoo is the idea I worked with (only I imagined it further up the head, and smaller): https://www.tattoodo.com/images/0/67316.jpg  
> (Any BMTH fans?)

Even though they had been together for such a long time and since a long time back explored each other's bodies, there were things they didn't know about each other. Which was fine, everyone needs a little privacy, but some things Jackson would've preferred if he knew about his lover. Like the tiny piece of black ink behind his left ear, a part he usually didn't stare at.

He discovered it once while spooning turned the other way compared to what they usually did. He stared at it for almost twenty minutes before Mark started stirring and waking up, where as Jackson didn't speak up about his newly found discovery. 

Later the same day, they were getting at it, and Jackson decided to ask about it. He went to put his mouth behind the older's left ear.   
"That's a nice umbrella you've got there.", he whispered and Mark flinched away, a light blush covering his cheeks.  
"T-thank you. It was a bet."  
"It's still nice. Though, I don't understand why the raindrops are there, umbrellas save you from the rain but okay.", Jackson stated, hinting that he wanted the tattoo explained.   
"It's because sometimes what's supposed to protect you, doesn't give you the protection you need."  
"Deep.", Jackson breathed out, causing Mark to hit him.   
"Don't be like that! Besides, I didn't pick!"  
"So you don't like it at all?"  
"...I do like it."  
"Then why are you complaining?", Jackson laughed out. Mark joined him with a soft chuckle. "You know what we should do some day? Get matching tattoos!"  
Mark was about to complain but actually liked the idea that caused his heart to flutter.  
"That's actually not a bad idea..."  
Jackson smiled and leaned down to kiss the tattoo.  
"Tattoos suit you."


	12. Hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: not sure how accurate this is since i have yet to remove my wisdom teeth.

The day Jackson had been dreading for such a long time arrived and he found himself being forced out of the dorm and into the waiting car by his older boyfriend, also known as Mark Tuan. It felt like a scene ripped straight out of a cartoon where one character drags the other and the one being dragged is pulling every other object to somehow save themselves which results in them scratching the walls. No objects or walls were harmed in the process of getting Jackson inside the car. 

"I don't want to!", Jackson protested.   
"It'll be over before you know. You'll be drugged anyway."  
"Drugs?!"  
Mark sighed. In hopes of getting Jackson to cooperate, he acted as if the whole situation was bothering him, which it actually wasn't at all. Getting what he wanted, Mark told himself it was okay to be this way going to the dentist. He was probably the same when he pulled out his wisdom teeth. 

"Where am I?", Jackson slurred. Mark felt an urge to laugh. The younger was so out of it, he didn't have a clue what was going on around him. "Why is the sky white? It doesn't look like clouds at all! What even."  
"You're inside, Jacks. It's the ceiling."  
Jackson furrowed his eyebrows. "Looks like the sky to me."  
Jackson turned to face Mark and his eyes grew a size, making Mark raise his eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"I didn't know you had a twin brother, Markie! What is his name?"  
"Are you kidding me? I'm alone with you in here."  
"Nope, there's a guy beside you...dressed the same way...you even speak in unison, this is so cool!"  
Mark let out an actual laugh. Normally Jackson was a very stubborn person who wouldn't give in and a medically drugged Jackson was even worse.   
"You should totally get different hairstyles so people can tell you apart!"  
"What else do you see?"  
Jackson looked around and his eyes got caught on the computer screen across the room. He sat up and got ready to head towards it when Mark pushed him back down.   
"Where are you going?"  
"I need to use the gigantic phone over there and check SNS. Who know how long I've been gone if the sky had turned white instead of blue?"  
"Sounds like you're still gone.", Mark muttered.  
"Nevermind, they can survive for an hour or two while I get a tan."  
"Most people don't get tans inside a dentist office."  
"Can you feel the burning sun? Isn't it lovely?"  
"I guess it would be lovely if there was an actual sun inside this room."  
The dentist walked in, holding a board with notes.   
"We're done for the day, you may now leave."  
Mark thanked the doctor and pulled Jackson towards the door, having Jackson leaning on his back for support.   
"I kid you not, it's like you're drunk.", Mark told him.   
"Drunk on your love, Markie!"  
Mark felt a smile grow on his lips. Even when he was drugged, Jackson found a way to make Mark feel loved. Mark couldn't thank Jackson enough for that. 


	13. Gift/Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless self-promo, I have another Markson story called 'Gift', which you can find on my profile!

Jackson being busy was nothing new to GOT7 or their fans, they all knew he was the member who got the most offers to different things such as variety shows and it obviously took a toll on him even if he enjoyed it. 

When mark would tell Jackson to decline some offers or tell Park Jinyoung, not the member, but the guy the company was named after, to let him give Jackson a short break, Jackson would just chuckle and kiss the older's forehead, trying to assure him he was fine. 

"You're my strength, hyung. All I need is to see you and I feel refilled with energy."  
Then, one day when Jackson looked even more tired, and Mark decided he was going to buy his overworked boyfriend a gift. He went to a nearby jewelry store and decided to ask for a very special present. 

He went back a week later when he got a text saying what he asked for was done and Jackson had asked where he was heading. Mark didn't answer, nor did he let him come with him.   
"I'll be back in a quarter."

He came back ten minutes later, more excited than he had been for a very long while.   
"Jackson!", he sing-sanged while walking over to Jackson, who was watching some TV-show in the living room. Mark was thankful the others were in their rooms, or else he'd be very embarrassed.   
"Yeah, sunshine?", Jackson answered, smiling tiredly at Mark.   
"I have something for you."  
Jackson's eyes lit up in curiosity. Mark handed him the small black box.   
"Aren't we too young?"  
Mark raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"Oh...nothing, sweetie, nothing.", Jackson said with a slight blush.   
Jackson opened the box and took out a silver ring. On the outside it was plain silver, nothing suspicious at all. But on the inside, the date they got together was carved.   
"Wow...Mark...I don't know what to say..."  
"Whether you were lying or serious, I thought if I somehow managed to give you energy you can just look at the ring and think of us."  
Mark had been avoiding Jackson's eyes all along because he felt he just took for granted that he's the reason Jackson feel energized at times.   
"Mark...", Jackson grabbed his face to make eye contact. "I love it."


	14. Sunrise

Mark was without a doubt a night person. He very much preferred pulling an all nighter rather than going up early to do a lot all day. Nights were way too soothing for his soul to dislike. 

That was also the reason he was too embarrassed to admit to others how much he loved the sunrise. He didn't like the sunrise itself, but rather what occurred when time hit that time of the day. 

No matter how long he stayed up, he'd always wake up thirty minutes after the sun started to rise just to witness what he would call the most beautiful sight in the world, which happened to be his boyfriend, Jackson Wang. Every time he would watch Jackson so early in the morning, the younger male would have a soft smile across his lips, as if dreaming happy dreams where nothing bad could ever happen. 

Mark believed Jackson had the looks of a Greek God, which the other would always deny with a blush spread across his cheeks, giving him an innocent child-like look. Mark didn't let it stop him from complimenting the other who deserved nothing but sweetness. Because Mark loved Jackson with all his heart and would never wish for him to experience something bad. 

Mark wouldn't stay awake for too long though, he would usually go back to sleep before an hour passed, not without placing a loving kiss on Jackson's forehead. 


	15. Moon

Mark would often come to question how Jackson picked him out of all people. Mark could name at least ten other people in the matter of two seconds that would fit Jackson better. He wasn't complaining, no, that wasn't it. He just simply couldn't understand Jackson's way of thinking when it came to love.

Jackson, on the other hand, didn't think twice. There had been times he thought they would never be able to get together due to various reasons but he believed fighting for the guy he loved was the least he could do without having to actually work since loving Mark became his way of making his heart easy. It became such a natural thing to do, he didn't have to think to even compliment the older. He felt lucky to have someone like Mark.

"Jacks?"  
"Something wrong?"  
"Why me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You could have literally anyone else and you picked me. How come?"  
This was a rather usual conversation shared between the two but somehow the conversation never came to a closure.  
"Mark..."  
"I just simply do not see what's so attractive about me except for my looks."  
"At least you finally acknowledge your great looks, now that's a good start."  
"I'm serious!"  
Jackson sighed. "What brought this on?"  
"I just...I watched our After School Club episode and it didn't feel like such a contrast between us this time but there surely was. We were told to have a good balance but compared to you I'm the moon while you're the sun. You like shone so brightly with your unique charms and dashing smile..."  
Jackson smiled. "Of course you won't see your own charm because you're always so harsh on yourself. You did great in this episode and there's nothing you can say about it to change my mind."  
Jackson knew Mark didn't believe him so he kept going, in hopes of somehow convincing the older even if it was just slightly.   
"We're all not the same. Not all people are born with your looks or safe aura. That's something I wouldn't in any way mind having. Sure, you might be the moon who just happens to need some sunshine to shine as bright as the sun but that's just the way it is. That's the way the universe works. Besides, if everyone had the sun's power, everything would be too bright. The sun would need to share too in order to obtain some balance."  
"I didn't know you were this good with words..."  
Jackson laughed. "I'm not, really, and that's something I have to work with."  
"You really do not have to. You already have this thing with words."  
Their lips collided. Jackson knew it wasn't the last time this question would get brought up and that was okay. Feeling insecure was okay.   
"I don't care that you're not as loud as I am, quite the contrary. It makes us an extraordinary couple. The sun and moon couple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay SO MY 2018 SELF KNOW ABOUT HOW THE SUN&MOON COUPLE IS ACTUALLY SOLAR AND MOONBYUL BUT my 2016 self did not so I apologize both to all ahgases and moomoos for this misunderstanding cx
> 
> Also side note: listen to Sun & Moon by NCT127 because it's a jam
> 
>  
> 
> if you wanna watch what episode of asc i wrote about, watch all markson episodes (simple simple wow very helpful gold star to me)


	16. Roof

 

When Mark felt like he needed some space after schedule's done, he'd usually find himself on the roof of their dorm building. The building wasn't tall enough to be considered a skyscraper, but it had a couple of floors, giving the roof a view of other Seoul buildings.

Mark didn't come to the roof necessarily to stare at other buildings, but rather for the silence. No one else used to go there, therefore he was alone and could make summaries of what had happened during the day. He wasn't in need of control or anything, but it was a way for him to keep memories alive. 

There would be a few times where Jackson would join him and as much as Mark loved being alone, he loved being with Jackson more. Jackson knew Mark needed the silence and didn't speak to him until Mark started the conversation. That made Mark love him even more - he was so understanding and didn't push someone unless it was important. 

"Thank you."  
"Why are you thanking me?"  
"For always understanding even when you don't understand."  
"I have no idea what that means, but if it helps you then I don't think I need to understand."


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of bullying

Everyone have this memory they would do everything to forget, for some people this memory lasted for only a second, like if you tripped in public and found it awful. But for others it went on for days, months or even years, where as more severe factors could be involved such as harassment, bullying and abuse to name some. 

Jackson was one of the unfortunate people who belongs to the second category. He never told anyone because he was sure no one would believe him because of who he is and what he looks like today. Life had not always been that way. 

"There is something I need to tell you, something I think you deserve to know."  
He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to tell Mark but he decided he couldn't really lose anything. He knew Mark wouldn't leave him because of it.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"You know how...confident and outgoing I am?"  
Mark nodded and Jackson could see how anxious he was growing already. Jackson looked down, not wanting to look Mark in the eyes when telling.   
"But how I sometimes get kind of self conscious of my body?"  
"What are you trying to tell me?"  
"Growing up wasn't easy, especially not when everyone's both taller and bigger in built than you are. And I'm telling you this because I am pretty sure you wouldn't leave...You wouldn't, right?"  
Jackson looked up to face Mark, suddenly regretting his decision to tell his secret. Mark's eyes were shiny but not in a pity way, rather in a 'your past does not affect my feelings for you'-way and it had Jackson blushing.  
"Jacks, I'd never ever leave because of something like this, something you couldn't even decide. I'm so sorry you had to go through such thing. I know this won't really help but you really do not have any reason to be self conscious."  
Jackson felt tears sting in his eyes. He didn't know what he did to deserve Mark.   
"I love you."  
"You know I love you too. Thank you for sharing this with me."  
When the whole conversation was over, Jackson wondered why he'd been worried from the start.


	18. Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today marks one month since Jonghyun passed and I feel bad for still holding on and crying about it. but at the same time I don't because Jonghyun was Jonghyun. 
> 
> I hope you're having a good day! <3

Jackson walked around the green garden, enjoying the scent all flowers gave off. It had a very calming effect which was very much needed after weeks, even months of hard work. He felt blessed to have a day off to go to such a lovely place, also known as 'The Garden of Morning Calm'. 

A sudden familiar clicking sound caught his attention and he turned to where the sound came from.  
"Ah, it's you.", he said and sent a smile to the person behind the camera.  
"You looked so peaceful, I couldn't not take a picture.", Mark smiled and blushed slightly. "I promise I won't upload it."  
Jackson smiled and walked up to Mark, wrapping his arms around the thin waist belonging to the older.   
"No, it's fine. I think I can totally use it for my Instagram."  
Jackson grabbed the camera, looking around to make sure no one else was around, and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Mark's lips. He raised the hand with the camera and snapped a picture. Mark pulled back immediately and softly hit Jackson's arm.   
"Yah, someone could've seen!"  
"Calm down, I made sure to look around first!"  
He pulled back and got ready to continue his peaceful moment in the garden.   
"Oh, and you should probably avoid uploading the latest picture. But please do print it, it would look great in our room."


	19. Drive

Mark never really wanted to learn how to drive. He found it useless for a person like him who would always prefer the city life rather than the country life and therefore use more public transport as a way to get around, which in many cases was better both for nature and for himself as in public transport working better than him driving a car himself. 

Nonetheless, he had tried to drive back home with his dad. He had almost ran over a bird and decided not to sit behind the steering wheel again. How wrong he had been. Jackson, who was fully capable of driving, wanted Mark to try his car. In all serious matters. Mark thought he had been joking but when Jackson raised an eyebrow when Mark burst out laughing at the request, Mark realized he wasn't joking at all. 

"Don't be so nervous, you said you drove a car before."  
"Yeah, I drove about two meters then decided driving wasn't for me."  
Jackson laughed. "Sounds like you were overreacting to me."  
"Markie, calm down, that happens to everyone."  
"Why drive when there's public transport?"  
"It can be easier."  
"Nope. Here in Seoul it's easier to get by wither by foot, bike or by any type of vehicle that is not a car."  
"Whatever you say darling, whatever you say. Just try going forward."  
Mark did as he was told but stopped immediately as the car jumped forward.  
"You know what? Let's forget this all happened and we can go home and watch some TV. Sounds good, right?"  
"You're unbelievable.", Jackson laughed out. "I'm glad you at least tried."


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are mentions of the urban legend Teke Teke, and if you want to know about it, google at own risk. Anything other than the name is not mentioned in the part below.

"Have you heard the story of Teke Teke, Mark?"  
"No?"  
"Would you like to?"  
"If it's another one of your stupid urban legends, I'd prefer not to actually."  
"Come on, it's a nice story."  
"None of your stories are nice, Jackson."  
"It's a story of a ghost girl who-"  
Mark cut Jackson off by kissing his lips. After ten seconds he pulled away but kept his hands on the back of Jackson's head, fingers tangling in Jackson's short black hair.   
"So this ghost girl, who wasn't a ghost when it happened, was easily-"  
Mark once again cut him off. When he pulled away, he whispered a stern 'stop', but Jackson did not do so.   
"She was very fidgety and her friends knew-"  
Mark cut Jackson's story off for the third time and before Jackson could start speaking again, Mark laid his hands on the younger's mouth, preventing any words from being said. Jackson softly kissed Mark's hand and grabbed it with his own.   
"Okay, I won't tell the story. If this is your way of shutting me up when I'm about to speak about something you don't like, I should speak like this more often."


	21. Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went full Koreaboo and threw in a Korean word, a word most Kpop fans know very well which happens to be 미안해요 which means sorry for those of you who have only heard it before. At this point I'm unsure of why I don't write 형 instead of hyung but life is full of unanswered questions.

It wasn't that common for the oldest GOT7 member to consume alcohol. In fact, the first time Jackson had seen his boyfriend of three years tipsy, had been when visiting Los Angeles. Mark didn't really want to drink but his friends told him to just go for a little, which he ended up doing. A little turned into more and Mark was practically drunk by the end of the night. 

The rest of GOT7 weren't present at the party and had gone sightseeing instead. When they got back to Mark's house where they were staying, Mark still wasn't home, which made Jackson concerned but he decided not to bother his lover when he finally was back home with his friends.

As the clock turned 2 am, Jackson was debating whether or not to call the older and thankfully it came to an end when his phone started ringing, 'My Dimsum <3' flashing across the screen.   
"Mark? Where are you?"  
"Jackson? This is Steven. I just called to let you know I'll bring him home now."  
"What happened?!"  
"Nothing, nothing, he's just pretty hammered."  
Jackson heard Mark's voice in the background, though it was an octave deeper, which gave Jackson goosebumps.   
"Okay, I'll be ready."  
He was going to offer coming and meeting them but he doesn't know the streets so he just waited outside the house. It took approximately half an hour before he could see them down the street and he went to meet them.   
"Jaaaacksoooon!", Mark yelled. Well, 'pretty hammered' was not the most accurate description, the idol seemed completely out of it.   
"Mark, be quiet! It's almost 3 am!", the other guy, Steven, told him and hushed him.   
"미안해요!", Mark sing-songed.   
"Well, hello to you too.", Jackson replied and grabbed Mark's arm to pull him close to his body. There was no way Mark would be able to walk by himself. "Let's get you to bed."  
"Buuuut! I'm not tiiired!", Mark slurerd.   
"I don't care."  
Jackson faced Steven. "Thank you so much for your help. I'll repay some day."  
"No need to thank me, would never leave him when this drunk!"  
They parted ways and Jackson managed to get Mark into his room without noise. The least thing Jackson wanted was to wake everyone, especially the parents in the house.   
"Jacksuuuun!", Mark whispered.  
"What is it?"  
"I love you so much! Like this much!", Mark spread his arms as much as he could to express his love towards the younger male.   
Jackson chuckled. "Yeah, I love you just as much. Now go to sleep before I knock you out."


	22. Band-aid

"Really Mark?"  
Jackson looked at the small band-aid on his left thumb.  
"Was Winnie The Pooh really necessary?"  
"Don't offend me, handsome, don't you dare offend me by saying Pooh is not awesome."  
Jackson had accidently cut his left thumb when cutting some fruit.   
"The small cut, no, not even that, the small scratch isn't even bleeding anymore. I don't need it."  
Mark shook his head. "It's getting cold, I'm going to get a sweatshirt. When I come back I expect you to still wear the band-aid."  
Mark kissed Jackson's cheek and ran off to their shared bedroom. Jackson was left in the bathroom, where all medical treatment they had were at, with a love struck smile lingering on his face. 


	23. Jeans

Everyone was used to Jackson wearing his baggy, drop-crotch pants and Mark thought Jackson did wear them nicely. But if he could decide himself, he would put Jackson in a pair of jeans. In public and during award shows, Jackson would always say that his thighs were his favorite part of his own body but Mark knew better. Jackson tried to say positive things about what he was insecure about in hopes of not disliking this certain part. 

That was also why he didn't like wearing jeans. Jackson simply thought they showed off his thighs too much. The baggy pants he usually wore didn't, which is why he felt so secure in them. 

"You look really good in jeans, Jacks."  
Jackson looked up from his phone to smile at Mark before looking back down with a plain expression. Mark knew he didn't believe him.   
"And I know you don't believe me, and you don't have to. But I really do think your legs look amazing."  
Jackson faced him again, looking more sincere.   
"Thank you, honey. Since I know you don't think I'm fat, I won't try to lose as much weight."  
Mark smiled brightly, melting Jackson's insides.   
"Good, you're already perfect the way you are."


	24. Rug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what i thought when writing this tbh what even is this one

It was a quiet day in the dorm, everyone exhausted from hours of working. The Markson couple was in their shared room, both on their phones doing who knows what. Other than the sound of the home button being pressed from time to time, the room was silent, until Mark decided to speak up.  
"We need to get ourselves a new rug."  
Jackson looked up from his phone. "What do you mean?"  
"This rug", Mark said motioning to the one on the floor. "doesn't look very good with the rest of the furniture in here."  
"...How come you're noticing that now?"  
"It's been bothering me for a while."  
"I certainly didn't expect that to happen today but I guess we could always go rug-shopping on our next free day."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"That was easier than expected."  
"Mark, I don't care what rug we have in here."  
"I care."  
"I've noticed now."  
"Where did that one even come from?"  
"I think it was my mom who gave it to us."  
"Tell her I'm sorry for throwing it away."  
"I'm sure she doesn't mind, she loves you."  
"Yeah, I hope she doesn't- wait what? She likes me?"  
"Honey, she doesn't like you, she loves you. Sometimes I wonder if she secretly wants you to be her child instead of me."  
"Jacks, that's rubbish and you know it."  
"That's true, she loves me too much for that. Main point of the story - she loves you a lot and wouldn't mind you sending back the rug."  
"Good. So when is our next free day?"


	25. Chair

Jackson usually didn't believe in superstition but something about his favorite chair in the living room made him unsure about that. Every time he sat in the chair, either nothing at all would happen or something really good. 

Once he got a call from his parents, which couldn't happen that often due to all bills being too expensive. Another time, the pain in his shoulder disappeared thanks to the not-too-soft-not-too-hard backrest. He was sure that wouldn't happen if he wasn't sitting in the chair. 

The best part had nothing to do with superstition at all, it was all about Mark. When Jackson was relaxing, Mark would always sit on the armrest, putting his arms around Jackson's neck for more balance and he would usually give Jackson's tense muscles a soft massage that helped them relax. Mark was a blessing, not only mentally but also physically, and for that Jackson was forever thankful. What could possibly be better than sitting in your favorite chair with your favorite person right next to you?


	26. Ribbon

"Come on, I'm sure you look really cute."  
For almost half an hour, Jackson had been trying to get Mark out of the bathroom with no signs of success any time soon.  
"You're saying that now, but once you see me you'll laugh and regret all decisions you've ever made."  
"It can't possibly be that severe."

When Jackson came up to him, eyes as wide as the eyes of a puppy, this was not what Mark had expected him to want. He was used to Jackson wanting something from time to time, such as some extra money to buy a treat, or to borrow Mark's favorite piece of clothing. Mark would've never guessed what Jackson wanted this time. 

"If you don't come outside soon, I'll go get the key from the kitchen."  
Mark sighed and decided to get everything done with instead of choking himself in his misery. As he exited the bathroom, he heard a gasp form the person waiting on the other side.   
"You look so cute! I can't even express how cute you look..."  
Mark was wearing his usual gray sweatpants matched with a white loose t-shirt, which Jackson always liked, because everything about that outfit screamed cuddling to him. But on top of that, Mark was now wearing a hot pink ribbon on top of his head, almost like Lady in Lady and the Tramp, but the ribbon being placed on top of his head like a headband instead.   
"Why would you ever want me to wear this?"  
"I wish you could see yourself form my eyes right now. You look so innocent."  
Mark could've sworn Jackson's eyes resembled that one creepy emoji fans would comment on his photos on Instagram, the one with two hearts instead of eyes. For some reason it made him blush having Jackson looking at him like that.   
"If I cuddle you some more, will you wear it more often?"  
"I don't know, it feels strange..."  
"I won't post it online, I promise."  
Mark sighed. "If you really like it, I guess I could."  
Jackson kissed Mark's lips. "Bless your cute little soul. I don't know if I told you already but you look adorable."


	27. Bathrobe

Warm showers was one of Mark's favorite things in the evening. The hot water would warm his body again after the sweat from practice would freeze his body after drying and his muscles would relax instead of aching. The fresh feeling was also a bonus. He would always dress in his room and therefore always brought a bathrobe instead of clothes with him to the bathroom. He couldn't understand people who didn't use them, if felt better than putting clothes on straight after a shower. 

"Well, hello there."  
Mark faced Jackson who was lying on their bed, now looking up from the magazine he was reading.   
"Don't you look fine."  
Mark rolled his eyes. "Wow, flattering."  
"I love it when you take showers."  
"Thank you?"  
"My intentions weren't half as creepy as you think. I just like seeing you wear those bathrobes."  
"Oh, yeah, because that's not creepy at all."  
Jackson laughed and stood up, walking up to the older. "You're unbeatable."  
"And you're a pervert."  
"You love this pervert."  
"A little bit too much for my own good."  
Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark, leaning in further for his mouth to reach Mark's left ear.   
"You, my dear prince, only deserves the best."  
"Thanks but I'd like to keep this bathrobe on for a while."


	28. Phone/Phone Call

"How are you feeling? Are you eating well? Sleeping well? Don't forget to dress warmly, winter is approaching!"  
"Honey, I'm at home. I'm basically living like I used to before I moved to Seoul."  
"How should I know what it's like there? I have never been there! Now answer my questions!"  
"Mark, really, I'm fine. I don't see why you're worrying!"  
"I'm just not used not to be able to check up on you!"  
"Like really, I'm flattered but you really shouldn't stress yourself so much over my health. I'm doing super well, I promise."  
"Better keep that promise, I'm so doing a health check on you when you come back."  
"No, no, you really do not have to-"  
"I will, I don't care what you say. Gotta go, love you, bye!"  
And Mark hung up on Jackson to avoid the younger arguing against him.


	29. Gun

"Hey Mark?"  
"What is it, Jacks?"  
"I have a question regarding the laws and rules in the US."  
"Shoot."  
"Are guns allowed or are they completely illegal?"  
"They are not illegal, but I guess a lot of people want them to be."  
"Oh, I'm lucky then!"  
Mark looked up from his phone, a look of pure confusion plastered on his face.   
"...What?"  
"Wouldn't get into the US with these guns."  
Jackson raised his arms and flexed his (heavenly) biceps.  
Mark's face was blank for a minute before he burst out laughing at his boyfriend's silliness.   
"Are you even real?"


	30. Desert

"Do you even know where we are?", Mark questioned Jackson, who was sat behind the steering wheel, looking around for a real road instead of the sand road they currently were located on.   
"Of course I do, I'm not stupid!"

This was one of their adventures in America, where Jackson had gotten a spontaneous plan to go for a 'roadtrip' to the Mojave Desert, a place where neight of them had been before. Papa Tuan had let them use his car which made Mark more nervous since they wouldn't be able to replace it if something went terribly wrong. 

"We should've just payed a little extra and gone to Grand Canyon instead.", Mark sighed. As beautiful as the Mojave Desert was, Mark found Grand Canyon more inviting, especially right now as they were lost.  
"We can go there another day, I promise. Just felt like you needed some action in your life.", Jackson smirked.   
"Hey! I have enough action looking after you!"  
They both ended up laughing for no specific reason. Deciding to walk instead of mindlessly driving, they both left the car in a place that could in some ways be counted as a parking lot. Jackson grabbed Mark's hand and started running, causing Mark to let out a scream of surprise.   
"Calm down, I'm wearing Converse!"


	31. Restaurant

"You know, when you told me we would be going to a restaurant, McDonald's was not what I was expecting."  
Jackson had told Mark he wanted to bring him out for lunch and Mark thought they would go to a place fancier than McD.  
"This place has really good burgers."  
"Oh, I know."  
The only thing that worried him was how they were breaking their diets but he decided it wasn't worth thinking of now.   
"But I can try to find another place to go to."  
"No, no, don't, I don't mind sloppy McDonald's dates with you."  
"That's good?"  
Mark laughed. "Don't sound so surprised! This place just reminds me of home so I'm actually kind of thankful you brought me here."  
"I had that planned out all along."


	32. Magnet

It was no secret Mark and Jackson were far from alike. In fact, the two were like day and night, and because of that a lot of people doubted them when they got together. They would get told it wouldn't last because they were way too different for each other. Mark and Jackson didn't care. 

"We make a very good team."  
"Good? We're the best team."  
The two young adults worked just like magnets - opposites attracting. It was a cliché way of describing their relationship but at the same time the only thing that actually made sense.   
"We should get matching magnets tattooed just to piss some people off more."  
"You're so problematic sometimes, Jackson."  
"You never said no to the idea.", Jackson pointed out. "I hope PD-nim lets us become a sub-unit. We could be called Matching Magnets."  
"Okay, that idea might not be the best one."  
"It was good!"  
"Jackson, it was terrible. It sounds like something you would call your group of friends in middle school."  
"Aren't you harsh. But the tattoos?"  
"Not today, not tomorrow. But some day."


	33. Calendar

"Can we get that calendar?"  
"What?"  
Jackson was on his phone and out of the blue decided to speak about some calendar? Mark was lost.  
"I think we should have a calendar in here, and we should definitely buy this one."  
"Jacks, we did have a calendar once, like two years ago, and neither of us used it. In fact, we forgot about it only to find it a year later."  
"You could never lose a cute one like this one."  
Jackson showed Mark what he was looking at. It was a calendar filled with baby animals, which Mark had to admit, looked adorable. It wasn't that he didn't like animals, he really loved them at a distance, but he wasn't one of those people fooled by their cuteness.   
"Do you really want it?"  
Jackson gave him a look and Mark raised his hands in defense.   
"Alright, I'll buy it for you."  
"You're the best!"


	34. Murder

"The police made an official statement earlier this morning regarding the escape of a prisoner who's been behind bars for over sixteen years. Now, four hours later, a murder was reported. We have yet to wait until we find out if these two incidents have a connection. Stay tuned and find out more after a short advertisement."

Jackson moved his head from its position in Mark's lap and let his hand reach over and grab the remote control of the table to put up the teletext to read more. It was rare for events like the one explained to happen in Seoul, even though it was a huge city.   
"Do you think they are connected?", Mark asked quietly. Jackson felt bad, he knew how paranoid the older could get from the smallest things. He couldn't even imagine how he felt after bigger news like these.   
"Honestly, I do. I don't think it's a coincidence like that."  
"I was afraid you'd say so."  
Skimming through the teletext, Jackson got his thoughts confirmed, where they stated the murder had been done the exact same way as the murderer did sixteen years ago. Why they revealed the actual answer on teletext before showing the interview with the cops, he didn't know. He didn't want to worry the older more, so as soon as the advertisement was over, he changed channel.   
"Let's watch a movie!"  
He put on some comedy that was airing and sat up straight, with his arms around Mark's shoulder.  
"What if he finds his way here?", Mark suddenly asked.   
"No, no, don't you worry your pretty little brain. It's no problem. Besides, who can beat these guns?", Jackson said and flashed his wonderfully shaped biceps.   
Mark smiled and planted a kiss on the closest bicep. "You're right. Thank you, Jacks."  
Jackson pecked Mark's cheek. "Anytime, Mark, anytime."


	35. Closet

"Are you going to stay in the closet forever?"  
"Why does that bother you?"  
"Because I'm your boyfriend."  
"So? If I want to spend my day in the closet, I'm allowed to."

Mark had recently cleaned his whole closet that before had been a mess where you couldn't find whatever you were looking for. It wasn't a big closet, however, it was big enough for him to be able to sit under the place where sweatshirts and hoodies were hanging. 

"You could always join me."  
Jackson laughed. "Sounds legit."  
"Make fun of me all you want. You'd never understand this feeling anyway!"  
"Aren't you cute. I can't even focus on my SNS right now thanks to you. I shall take a picture and post on Instagram."  
"Nope, I won't allow that."  
But Jackson already took a couple of photos, seemingly trying to decide which one turned out the best. Mark was quiet to his feet and rushed over to snatch the phone away from the younger male.   
"I wasn't done!"  
"I don't care, you're not posting those pictures!"  
Mark made sure to delete every single picture before handing the phone back.   
"At least I got you out of the closet."


	36. Pillow

Mark was dripping with sweat. Preparing for a performance is not as easy as it sounds. It required a lot of work and a lot of energy put into work. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to get back to work if he stopped dancing. On the other hand he felt as if he would faint if he didn't take a break so he decided it would be better to deal with the consequences later.

"Markie!", Jackson exclaimed as he sat down next to said man.   
"Come here.", Mark said and Jackson got closer. Mark laid down, head resting on Jackson's well-shaped thighs. Despite being a lot of muscle, it felt great and Mark smiled, curling into Jackson.   
"Sleep. We have a twenty minute break."  
"Your thighs make excellent pillows."  
Jackson laughed and ran his fingers through Mark's sweaty locks.   
"Why thank you!", Jackson replied.  
"Can we stay like this forever?"  
"I wish. When we're old and gray, we can keep this position for as long as you want."


	37. Guitar

Mark was a man of many known and unknown talents. He could speak three languages, he could do martial arts and acrobatics and he could solve a Rubik's Cube. Those were known talents.

What little to no people knew was the fact that he could play the guitar, and he was good. Sure, he wasn't a professional, but he definitely wasn't a beginner. He was decent. 

When Jackson found out, Mark felt embarrassed. It wasn't that Jackson wasn't allowed to know but Mark was afraid Jackson wouldn't think he's good. Therefore he never played for Jackson. The least thing Mark wanted was to disappoint him. 

"Can't you play me something?"  
"I don't have a guitar here."  
"I mean when there's one around. Can you play something for me then?"  
"Jacks...I...I don't think I can."  
"Why?"  
"I'm not that good."  
"Jinyoung said you're good."  
"Jinyoung is just being friendly."  
"Jinyoung doesn't lie about what he thinks just to be nice. He would nicely say it's not good if that's what he thinks. But he didn't."  
Mark sighed. "He may have exaggerated a little bit."  
"It doesn't matter. I want to listen to you play, even if it's just something such as Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."  
Mark smiled. "I'll think about it."  
"Think about what? What song to play? Yes, you should, I'll look forward to it!"  
Mark laughed and leaned forward to kiss Jackson's cheek, to which Jackson turned his head slightly, making their lips meet instead.   
"I don't care how well you play, I care that you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i have no actual proof about whether mark can play the guitar or not


	38. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: ASC episode this is based on/info about Mark used to be good at Maths is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQ0g2FmX0-g   
> The exact moment is 13:00.

"You can't have been serious."  
"I was serious! I did well in school!"  
"Somehow I find that hard to believe."  
Mark and Jackson just finished shooting an episode of After School Club and the host, Eric Nam, asked about their time in school.   
"As if you were good at Maths!"  
"I was, I just forgot like everything..."  
Mark remember loving Maths and acing all tests but if he were to do the same tests today he'd most likely be graded D, possibly even C.   
"I'm sure that's how it is, honey."  
"What? As if you were good at Maths!"  
"No, but I do remember everything I learned."  
Mark laughed. "Don't use it against me!"  
Jackson smirked. "Why not? Is your defense falling?"  
"What do I need defense for?"  
Jackson pulled Mark close to himself, inhaling the older's sweet scent.   
"That's right. You don't need a defense, you have me."  
"Alright then, Prince Charming."  
"Well, aren't you a little sassy..."  
"A lesson I learned from someone in this room."  
Jackson looked around the room to be sure Mark was referring to him. When his attention was back to Mark he was surprised to see Mark smirking at him.  
"What?"  
"Yes, you. Who else would it be?"  
"Just had to be sure, you know?"  
Mark leaned in to capture Jackson's lips.  
"We should find some old tests and see how well you actually do remember what you learned in school. That way you won't be able to laugh at me."  
"It's on."


	39. School

"You know what, Mark?"  
"What?"  
"I'm glad you could make it as an idol."  
"I'm glad you could too?"  
"I just can't see you working with something else."  
"...What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You don't feel like the type of guy who'd enjoy working with a normal job like in an office."  
"Not sure how to take that, but thank you?"  
"No problem, babe, just had it on my mind for a while."  
"I've had a normal job for the record."  
"No, you didn't."  
"You wouldn't know that! And it's true!"  
"Really? Where?"  
"H&M."  
"It's not the first of April today."  
"I'm serious!"  
Jackson gave him a look but raised an eyebrow when Mark's façade didn't break.  
"Are you seriously serious?"  
"I'm seriously serious."  
"That was even harder to imagine than you working in an office to be honest."  
"Anything for some money."  
"I wouldn't know, I never worked before."  
Mark hit Jackson's thigh jokingly before kissing his lips sweetly.   
"You're very weird sometimes, Jackson."  
"That makes the two of us."


	40. Diary/Journal

When looking for his notebook filled with lyrics, Jackson accidentally stumbled across an unfamiliar notebook. He wasn't sure what it contained, he didn't even know where it came from because it surely was not his. Trying to come up with which member owned it, he decided to just open and see inside to find out. There wasn't a name inside and as he read the first few phrases, he realized it was a diary. Both the way it was written and the hand writing gave Jackson a hint of who it was. Mark. Jackson decided it wasn't the whole world if he started to read a little. He was way too curious to turn back now. 

_'Today I auditioned for JYP. I didn't want to do it but my friends kept telling me to and this one lady who held the auditions told me I should. So I did. I don't think I'll get in for various of reasons, but who knows? Miracles do happen.'_

It was a lot darker than Jackson would've expected and for some reasons he felt attached to it. 

_'It's been three days and I got a call back telling me to come and do a second auditions. I can't believe they actually consider me an option, I mean look at me. I'm not idol material.'_

Jackson couldn't believe what he read. When he first met Mark, he thought Mark was such a professional, knowing how to do a lot of stuff without instructions and not to talk about his great looks. The fact that Mark usually called himself 'not that good looking' was something Jackson would never understand.

_'Wow. I'm officially a JYP trainee. I'll be moving to South Korea next week and start the real training. I'm actually looking forward to it.'_

Jackson smiled and kept reading some entries from a long time ago before skipping to the page Mark wrote on last. 

_'I don't know what I've done to deserve Jackson. I know I'll never be able to tell him how much he means to me because not even the best words can describe it. Words don't do him justice. The fact that he wanted to be together with me romantically is beyond me seeing he could have anyone he wants. I'm really thankful.'_

Jackson wasn't sure how to feel. At the same time as he felt flattered from Mark's nice words, he felt as if he had a hole in his chest due to Mark's insecurities. Mark wasn't the most confident person, everyone knew that. But Jackson never thought he would question why Jackson picked him over anyone else. Jackson thought Mark knew that already.

Therefore Jackson set up a new goal. When putting the diary back where he found it, he picked up his notebook that happened to be lying beside the diary. He was going to write Mark a song. And he was going to make Mark see how much Jackson loved him. 


	41. Ladder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i will check this tomorrow because i just came home from a 4 hour outdoors festival shift. tomorrow’s part will be up way earlier, in 14 hours maybe??? idk we’ll see.

"Do you like ladders, Mark?"  
"What kind of question is that?"  
"It's not even that strange. I'll ask again, do you like ladders?"  
"I don't know, I guess?"  
Mark stared at Jackson, completely lost. Where was he going with this question?  
"I do too."  
Mark nodded, not in any way hiding his confused expression. Jackson smiled and let his arm rest on Mark's waist, giving a soft squeeze. Everything going according to his plan.  
"But really, where did this...strange subject come from?"  
"I watched a movie a few days ago and started thinking about ladders."  
"Okay?"  
"So what's your favorite ladder?"  
"Now you're getting too far on my 'strange-questions-Jackson-for-some-reason-ask-me'-list."  
"You have one of those?"  
Mark gave him a look. Jackson laughed and kissed Mark's cheek.  
"You're so funny Jacks, really."  
"You know what they say; 'Anything it takes to climb the ladder of success'!"  
Two seconds went by before Mark hit the younger.  
"Don't you go all High School Musical on me!"  
"But that's where I got it from!"  
"You're unbelieveable."  
"And you love it."  
Mark smiled before leaning in to let his lips connect with Jackson's. "That I do.”


	42. Shirt

"Mark?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is that my shirt?"  
Mark looked down, slightly blushing due to being caught. Jackson cooed.   
"You're so cute!"  
Mark pouted and hit Jackson's arm playfully.  
"Don't call me cute!"  
"Then stop pouting and acting all cute!"  
Jackson leaned forward to press a kiss to Mark's forehead.   
"Be right back."  
Jackson disappeared from the living room and Mark assumed he went to their room.  
Jackson came back with one of his sweatshirts where the word 'WANG' was written across the chest.   
"Wear this instead."  
"Because this shirt is too dear to you?", Mark teased about the shirt he was wearing before starting to take it off. He grabbed the shirt Jackson handed him and put it on. It was already a little too big for Jackson, and due to Jackson having a broader built body than Mark's lean body, it was much bigger on Mark, reaching his mid-thigh.   
Jackson was smirking at him.   
"What?"  
"That other shirt is not 'too dear to me', but if you wear this shirt everyone will know you're mine."  
Mark felt his face shift color but couldn't stop the explosion of butterflies that broke out in his stomach.   
"I-I guess.", he stuttered out.   
Jackson laughed.   
"Wear my clothes all you'd like, I don't mind."


	43. Music

"Okay guys, let's do this again!"

They were all tired. As glamorous as the life of a Kpop star might seem, it's nothing like that. The stars spent hours and hours practicing every possible thing, whether it'd be dancing, singing or rapping, or other useful skills such as languages, variety and communication with the public. It sure was tiring. 

"Are you okay?", Jackson looked up to face Mark. He smiled weakly.   
"Yeah, just a little out of breath at the moment."  
"We could always ask for a break?"  
"No, let's continue."

During the first months of training, Jackson was ready to give up. Sure, he would love to be able to perform in front of a huge audience and participate in different variety shows but he was questioning whether or not the intense training was worth it. For all he knew he might not even get to debut. That's when he met this one Californian boy who apparently faced the same struggles as Jackson. Jackson was relieved knowing the Californian couldn't speak fluent Korean either, which brought them closer since both of them spoke both English and Mandarin. 

"I miss my family a lot."  
"I can see how. I miss mine too."  
"What if we got thrown out and have nowhere to go?"  
"Then we'll just have to work hard to make sure it doesn't happen."

Mark became his motivation. And all of a sudden, the thought of working with music wasn't a doubt anymore. Because music was what brought the pair together. 


	44. Bullet

The Markson couple had decided to watch a movie and being the romantic couple they were, they decided an old mafia movie would do fine. As long as you could cuddle, everything would be okay. 

"He shouldn't have fired the shot so early, if he waited for a few seconds he would've gotten a much better hit."  
"Maybe he wasn't out to kill him, just to injure him badly enough to save himself."  
"I guess so. It wouldn't make sense otherwise."  
"You seem to know an awful lot about how to shoot people."  
"Some things are good to know, honey, and how to survive certain situations is one of them."  
"If I were threatened by a gun, I wouldn't know how to survive."  
"You don't have to, if someone was to threaten you, I'd step forward and take the bullet for you."  
Mark couldn't believe his ears. "Jackson..."  
Jackson just smiled at him and kissed his forehead.   
"No need to say anything."  
"How would you taking the bullet for me save me? The unsub would shoot you first and then me."  
"Yah! I'm just trying to be romantic!"  
"I was just being realistic. But I really do appreciate every word you said."  
"Good, because I meant every word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like shook??? Apparently unsub is not the correct way to refer to a criminal
> 
> It was just a Criminal Minds term?? I've used that word in English class so many times xD Wow. Just wow.
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to keep it though because why not


	45. Stereo/Speaker

Mark entered the room he shared with Jackson, a stereo in his hands.   
"Do you remember this one?"  
Jackson looked at the stereo, eyes lighting up once he saw what it was.   
"How could I ever forget? Where did you find it?"  
"In one of the kitchen cabinets I didn't even know was possible to open."  
Jackson chuckled at the older's cuteness before turning his attention back to the machine in the hands of his loved one.   
"We should keep it in here."  
Mark put it down beside the bed and sat down next to Jackson.   
"I'm so glad you found it, it has been so long since it was used."

Back when they both were trainees, they had saved up money to buy it themselves for when they wanted to practice but a computer wasn't available. It had been rather expensive but had a lot of good qualities such as taking phones, CD's and cassette tapes. It had brought them together since neither of the two knew much Korean and communicated with both English and Mandarin and would have to speak to one another about which one to buy.

"We should put it to use."  
"Couldn't agree more."  
"Do you think some of our old cassette tapes are still here somewhere?"  
"We could always look for them."

They spent the rest of the day looking for more of their old memories.


	46. Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i promise to proof read and correct this tomorrow when i post the other part

"I like this room a lot."  
"I like it too, though I do not understand the need to clarify it?"  
Mark laughed at Jackson's sassy remark.  
"It's just so different from the house I grew up in in Los Angeles. A good different."  
"Why? Did you live under the stairs like Harry Potter?"  
Mark glared playfully at Jackson.  
"No, but almost. I lived alone in the basement."  
Jackson raised his eyebrows as he looked at Mark, waiting for the older to announce the whole things as being a joke.  
"What?", Mark asked when he grew tired of being stared at.  
"You're serious?"  
"Of course I'm serious! I have lived in the basement before we moved to another house."  
"That's creepy. It's not that great, is it?"  
"It's not bad. I don't think I'd pick to live there again but it definitely wasn't bad. Way too many spiders for my liking."  
Jackson laughed, well aware of Mark's fear of spiders.  
"In the future I can protect you from them if our future house has a big, useful basement."  
"Our future house?"  
Jackson blushed a deep shade of red.  
"Sorry, just got a little out of hand."  
"I never said I didn't like the idea of us having a house."  
"You're so cheeky! I got scared for a moment!"  
Mark laughed causing Jackson to laugh along. There was nothing Mark wanted more than to share a house and life with Jackson.


	47. Attic

The couple was visiting Hong Kong and got to stay at Jackson's parents' house instead of in a hotel room.   
Jackson's parents were out shopping and Mark and Jackson were left in the house alone.   
Jackson told Mark he didn't have to help him, but Mark had insisted that going through old things in the attic was fun. The last thing Jackson would do was to tell Mark off, and who wants to be up there alone?

"What's this?"  
Mark held up a box for Jackson to see as if asking if he could open it.   
"You probably don't want to see what's inside...", Jackson hesitatingly told the older.  
"Why? What's in here?"  
"My old photos."  
As soon as Jackson finished the sentence, the lid was open and Mark picked up a bunch of photos.   
"Oh my god! Look at you!"  
"Yah!"  
Jackson crawled over to Mark and grabbed the photos.  
"Jackson, please!"  
Jackson's face was bright red as he shook his head.  
"Nope. It's way too embarrassing."  
"But you were so cute!"  
Jackson gave Mark a look.  
"You're still cute, but now you're leaning more towards handsome and sexy."  
Jackson ruffled Mark's hair. Mark leaned forward, close enough for them feel each others' breaths. Jackson closed his eyes, ready to feel the other's lips on his.  
"Please?", Mark breathed out.   
Jackson didn't reply and instead grabbed Mark's neck, forcing him forward, their lips finally meeting in a sweet kiss.   
A few minutes later, Mark pulled away.   
"Pleeeaaase?"  
Jackson sighed.   
"Only because you're so cute!"  
"Who knew being in an attic could be this fun?"


	48. Goodbye

"I'm going to miss you so much."  
"I'll be back before you know it."

  
Jackson had to leave for filming in Hong Kong for two weeks and Mark was not looking forward to it. Jackson would have to leave the next day and Mark would have to pretend not to feel affected since no one but the people working in the JYP building knew of their relationship.

  
"Hey, you'll do fine without me for a couple of days. You'll probably be even more rested when I'm not here to annoy you all day, all night."  
Mark felt tears well up in his eyes. He kept his face burried in Jackson's warm and welcoming chest.   
"I'd pick you over sleep any time."

  
Mark felt Jackson pull him closer and felt him swallow hard. They both felt pathetic. They were crying over being apart from each other for two weeks when there were other couples who had long distance relationship where they couldn't meet at all. It was just difficult to have to spend time away from the person you've grown safe around when the rest of the world makes you feel insecure. 

  
"I'll call every day."  
"I'll pick up every day."  
They both laughed pitifully.   
"It'll be fine. We'll be fine.", Mark said softly. "It's not even a 'goodbye', it's just a 'see you later'."  
"I'll be back before you know it."  
"And I'll be right here waiting for you."  
  



	49. Notebook

Mark had decided to spend his day off by the window, watching the outside and analyzing what he could see. It wasn't the most entertaining thing. he'd ever done but he found it relaxing both mentally and physically.

  
Jackson on the other hand decided to spend his day off writing in his private notebook he had brought with him since he became a trainee at JYP a few years ago. It wasn't filled since he didn't have a lot of time to actually write something down. Usually it would just be song lyrics.

  
A sudden call interrupted his writing session and he left the room to answer. Mark went to the bed and picked up the notebook. He flipped to the first page and started reading. It was written in Cantonese so he couldn't really understand it. He flipped the pages until he found something written in one of the three languages he spoke. The first he found was in English. Reading it through, he got the impression of meeting someone for the first time and immediately knowing the person would be important in the future. It was really sweet, and Mark could feel his heart swell when reading it.

  
"What are you doing?"  
Mark had been so into the song he didn't realize Jackson had come back.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...read it."  
Jackson smiled softly. "It's okay."  
Mark closed it and put it on the table beside the bed.  
"It was a sweet song."  
"What?"  
"The English one. I don't know how many English ones you've written but the first one to appear in the notebook was very sweet."  
"I'm glad you like it."  
"Why don't you let it become a real song?"  
Jackson laughed quietly. "It's way too personal."  
Mark frowned. "How can it be too personal to become a real song?"  
"Because you should be the only one to ever hear it."


	50. Cry/Tears

It was rare to see Mark cry. It wasn't that he never felt hurt or never felt like crying, but he didn't like others to see him like that. He was fine with shedding tears when alone but not when in a company.

  
Because of that, it scared Jackson to the core when Mark started crying when they surprised him on his birthday. Mark had crouched down to try to collect himself and Jackson did the same automatically, whispering sweet words of comfort to him. At first he didn't understand why the older was crying but he soon realized they were happy tears.

  
"It just feels as if someone actually cares for once."

  
The words broke Jackson's heart and Jackson made himself a promise. He would try his very best not to ever have to witness Mark's tears again, whether they were caused by sadness or happiness. Mark's tears were too precious, they should never ever have to run down those pale, soft cheeks belonging to Mark himself. As much as he wanted to, Jackson couldn't make sure it would never happen but he would certainly do his all to prevent the tears from falling as much as possible. That was a promise. 


	51. Dessert

It wasn't uncommon for Mark and Jackson to have arguments about which thing out of two things was the best, even though the arguments were never serious.

  
"Ice cream is so not the best dessert."  
"Cake is lame and stereotypical."  
"Stereotypical can be good! Besides, cake can be ice cream flavored.", Mark pointed out.  
"That may be true but no ice cream flavored cake can ever taste as good as ice cream.", Jackson defended.  
"At least both are filled with calories."  
"That's true. We could have both though and work it off at dance practice later."  
"Then what are we waiting for?"

  
What could possibly be better than running to a local store to buy ice cream and cake late at night? Eating said ice cream and cake with someone you love.


	52. Coffee

"Mark, why do you like coffee so much?"

  
Jackson could be the most random person at times, out of the blue he would ask question that didn't touch the subject in any way and still expect the other person to just go with it as if it was a normal thing. Maybe it was a normal thing and Mark just didn't do it himself.

  
"What does coffee have anything to do with elephants wearing glasses?"  
"Nothing, I just started thinking of it. Because most people I know who drink coffee are like obsessed but you're not."  
"That's not wrong but I do get more short-tempered if I don't drink coffee at certain times."  
"Oh, I know.", Jackson whispered with a sly smirk. "Mornings aren't fun unless you get coffee. Still, why do you like it so much? The taste is so unnatural."  
"If you started drinking coffee more often I'm sure you wouldn't say the same.", Mark laughed because of the raised eyebrow Jackson currently had. "I started drinking coffee when I had to stay up later to study and in the beginning the taste threw me off and I had to force myself to drink it. But with every cup I grew to like it and now it tastes good."  
"I'm never going to drink coffee. In a month or two you'll be a caffeine zombie and someone has to keep you in check by then."  
"We'll see about that, Jacks...we'll see about that."

  
Mark made sure to make some extra coffee the next morning.


	53. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i'm sorry abut the shortness of this as well a the weirdness? idk i hope you enjoy nonetheless c:

Jackson usually described Mark as his blood. His parents and the other members of GOT7 found it weird but to Jackson it made sense. He would often get question if he meant Mark is his heart but no. Jackson knew what he was talking about.

  
See, the heart is a very useful muscle for living creatures, but what use would the heart have if there wasn't any blood to pump out to the rest of the body?  
Without the blood you wouldn't survive, all organs would fail. Blood helps the body with oxygen and nutrients as well as help fighting infections. You simply cannot live without it.

  
And that's exactly why Jackson compared Mark to blood. 


	54. Rose(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: reading this i wish this was posted on the 14th haha

Jackson felt alone. He was the only member with a day off and he thought he looked forward to it but figured out he only wanted some sleep. Now he was bored out of his mind. 

Mark on the other hand just passed a flower boutique to pick out a dozens of red roses for his special someone. He knew Jackson loved these flowers as much as Mark did

himself, which was why Mark was always given this type of flowers by the younger. 

 

Mark entered their dorm.

"Hello?", Jackson asked from inside.

"Hi!", Mark answered and as soon as he took of his shoes, he was greeted by the younger, who had a relieved expression plastered to his face. 

"I missed you so much!", Jackson said and smiled as he embraced Mark.

"I missed you too. I bought you these!"

Mark got out of the embrace and handed over the roses while kissing Jackson's cheek.

"You wouldn't have to! Wait! Is it our anniversary? Or someone's birthday? Have I completely screwed up?!"

Mark laughed. "No, it's no special day today. You just always buy me roses and I never gave them back..."

"You've heard of Rudolf with the red nose, get ready for Mark with the red cheeks!", Jackson teased. 

Mark playfully hit Jackson with a smile on his lips and leaned into Jackson's shoulder. 


	55. Rain

"We're home soon, don't worry!"

  
They were a very lucky couple, they got supported by not only family and friends but also the whole JYP Nation. However whatever was up  _there_  did not show as much support. 

  
They were having a date outside since the weather allowed it. At least for an hour or two. They didn't count the exact time but they surely hadn't been there for an extremely long time before the sky opened up and it started pouring. 

  
Both quick to their feet, they started running towards the dorm. But when the pavement is full of puddles, it can get slippery, which Mark got a taste of as he slipped forward. He waited for his body to hit the ground but was instead met with a strong pair of arms. In no way needing to check who's arms, he thanked the person.

  
"Thanks Jacks, really saved me a lot of problems there..."

  
Jackson just looked at him while smiling. Suddenly forgetting about their current location, which was more or less outside the dorm, they got lost in each other's eyes while uncounsciously leaning in, letting their lips touch sweetly. 

  
"I always wanted a kiss in the rain.", Mark told the other as their kiss ended.

  
"You're certainly not the only one.", Jackson replied and leaned in to re-connect their lips. Before they touched once again, they were unfortunately interrupted.

   
"Yah, you can continue inside! We have a schedule tomorrow and I'm sure the CEO wouldn't prefer both of you to be sick!"

  
Mark groaned. "Oh, shut up Jinyoung!"


	56. Thunder

Mark laid awake, enjoying the moment he currently found himself in. What could possibly be more cozy than cuddling up to your favorite person while it kept thundering outside. He didn't normally like the thunder, he didn't mind it either. But he really, really did enjoy thunder with Jackson. Mark usually felt very embarrassed to admit being quite cuddly and of course Jackson enjoyed to tease him about it.

  
"Hyung?"

  
Mark looked up to meet Jackson's eyes and smiled before burying his face deeper into the younger's broad chest. No words were needed between the two in moments like these.


	57. Light

Being quiet wasn’t the most acceptable personality trait when you’re always in public. Mark would know because that was his situation. He did enjoy speaking but he wasn’t the most talkative person and preferred to think before speaking up about things he didn’t know everything about. Sometimes he felt as if he should’ve just stayed in Los Angeles and get a poorly paying job to later meet someone to start a family with and live happily ever after – as all stories he heard when he was a child said.

  
But he really wanted to work with music. He just didn’t want to make the same type of music as all of the artists in the US did. He didn’t want to write his own music nor did he want to just sit back and watch others do all of his work. That’s when he figured out he wanted to perform and not just work with music.

  
He had been close to giving up a few times but always tried to find motivation, which wasn’t usually too hard. He wanted to make his parents proud, he wanted to prove the people at his old school he could become something big. It worked for a while. But as time went by, it became harder and harder to motivate himself with those simple lines. That's when Mark's biggest source of motivation appeared.

  
A guy from Hong Kong became a trainee under the same label as Mark. Even though their personalities were as different as they could be, they bonded easily and a week after the Hong Kong guy - Jackson - became a trainee, Mark had someone he considered his friend.

  
Every time Mark felt like giving up and going home, Jackson would be there to distract him. Jackson wouldn't say 'it will be alright' or 'you will regret leaving' but simply distracted Mark by talking about whatever had gone viral, or about how he liked the Seoul weather better than home, and many times he asked Mark to go for a walk with him. Mark liked the last option the best.

  
"Mark? Will you accompany me to the coffee shop down the street?"  
"Of course, how could I ever say no to that?"  
"That's a date then!"

  
A tiny detail to the story Mark may have forgotten to tell was how he was fortunate enough to fall in love with someone who was in love with him. The best part was how the one Mark was in love with was also the reason he stayed. Jackson was Mark's light.


	58. Tree/Shade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: so sorry for not putting this up on the correct date, i totally forgot

"You know what we should do?", Mark asked Jackson.  
"Get something to eat, I'm starving."  
"...That too. But I'm referring to something really cliché. But it's cute so we should still do it."  
"Do you mind telling me what you're thinking of?"  
"After we've eaten we should definitely go somewhere where there's a tree and carve in MT heart JW."  
"For Mark Tuan heart Jackson Wang?"  
"No, for Marmelade Toast and Jelly Watermelon, yes I mean for Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang!"  
Jackson gasped dramatically. "So sassy."  
"Got it from the sass master himself."  
"Touché."  
"So what do you say?"  
"I say we go look for a tree immediately and eat later."


	59. Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: feel free to read my other markson story called 'money':  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13031529

Jackson loved to take Mark out on dates. Jackson would always pay and found it adorable when Mark would try to convince him not to, to let Mark pay instead. Jackson refused letting the other pay.  
"Jackson, please let me pay!"  
"You're the first person ever I've met who wants to pay. Usually it's the other way around."  
"Jackson, you ask me on a date every chance you get, and that's not a small number of times."  
"I like going on dates with you~"  
"I like going on dates with you too, but it's becoming a problem when you pay all the time."  
"Why are you so worried about that?"  
"You'll run out of money."  
Jackson laughed. "You're so cute. Don't worry about my money. This is how I choose to spend it."  
"Can't we split the way of paying then? Every other time?"  
Jackson pouted. "Why are you doing this? But sure. It's my turn today."  
Mark rolled his eyes. "Nice try but no. It's my turn today. And next time. And the time after that. And a couple of times after that."  
Jackson burst out laughing. "You're funny. I'll let you say it but I won't let you pay all those times. Thanks anyway Markie, it's sweet."  
"Don't want you running out of money now, gotta save some up for the future."  
Jackson's eyes shone up. The couple didn't usually talk about their future together but when they did, neither of them seemed to see their own future without each other.  
"I'll handle my money carefully from now on."


	60. Tape

"Is it broken?"  
After coming home from being abroad, Coco had been very excited to see Mark and carelessly ran around the apartment and accidently knocked over a photo frame that stood on the table beside their bed.  
"The frame is cracked, do we have any tape?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
Jackson went to the kitchen and looked in different drawers before finding what he was looking for - duct tape. When he came back to the room and handed it to Mark, Mark had burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?", Jackson tried to keep a straight face but a laughing Mark was impossible to not smile at.  
"I was not expecting this kind of tape. But sure, let's do it."  
"You know what they say; if you can't fix it with duct tape, it's broken."  
"Where do you get everything from?"  
"The Internet."  
Mark rolled his eyes. "Of course."  
"Did it work?"  
"It actually did."  
"See, duct tape is a very useful invention."  
"It is indeed. It might not look amazing but at least it works."  
"Let's not judge by looks, honey, that's rude."  
Mark burst out laughing again. "You're too much sometimes. I love it."


	61. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: flirt alert

Mark liked summer. It was only natural for a Californian born to be used to the sun and warmth that came along and he wouldn't complain when it got so hot his fellow members started whining about it. He was simply used to it.

  
"Why do you even like summer? How can one have summer as their favorite season when it's this hot?"  
"It's not my favorite season, I just enjoy it a lot. And there are plenty of reasons to like it, the heat is just taking over you at the moment."  
"Name one good reason and I'll reconcider what I just said."  
"You usually don't catch colds as easily. It does happen but not as much."  
"I have a good immune system, I usually don't catch them in the winter either."  
"Okay, but how often do you visit the beach in the summer? Or stay out until 10 PM without it getting dark?"  
Mark could see a faint smile twitch in the corners of Jackson's mouth and he knew Jackson didn't actually dislike summer, in reality he was just as fond of it. But teasing Mark was always a little fun.  
"Is there absolutely nothing else?"  
Mark knew what Jackson wanted.  
"I also like watching how your skin goes from beautifully pale to golden brown. It's sad you wouldn't be as accepted by some people because you got a tan but I welcome it."  
"I knew you like my body."  
"Try find someone who doesn't."  
"You know what else summer is great for, Mark?"  
"Please do tell me."  
"Taking romantic walks, visiting amusement parks, summer parties...There are endless of things and still my body is your number one priority."  
"To be fair I named other things before but if it makes you feel better about yourself, I'll accept your body as my number one priority."  
"You're too sweet. I should go working on my tan so I can win you over all over again."

  
Mark really did like summer.


	62. Water

"Wouldn't it be awesome to be a merman?"  
The Disney version of The Little Mermaid had aired on the TV and Markson watched it.  
"It would. Imagine living under water."  
"Breathing under water would be so cool."  
Mark layed his head in Jackson's lap, closing his eyes as Jackson's hand massaged his scalp.  
"I can't even imagine what exploring the ocean with you would be like. Now I'm getting mad we're not actually mermen."  
Mark laughed. "Me too. It's a pity."  
A couple of minutes went by in comfortable silence. Jackson kept running his hands through Mark's hair, Mark on the verge of falling asleep.  
"Mark?"  
Mark only hummed as an answer.  
"We sounded like kids when we kept talking about how unfair it is we're land creatures."  
Mark laughed softly, still drowzy from being woken up from his almost-sleeping state.  
"Forever young, my friend, forever young."


	63. Fire

Fire. A simple four letter word that could mean so much in every single way, good and bad. And sometimes that's how it must be for something to work out.

  
Fire was also a very perfect word for Jackson and Mark's love story. Sometimes it could get out of hand, ending in all flames where they both got badly injured, other times they would be like bonfires to each other, warming each other when it got cold.

  
No matter if it was for the better or worse, fire described their relationship in more ways than they could explain and it didn't bother them. No one else needed to understand. It was their passionate relationship anyway.


	64. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i love how today's part is "winter" and it's a snowing where I live for the first time this year c:

"Geez, I thought you were cuddly in the autumn."  
Mark and Jackson were currently lying in bed, watching a movie on the iPad they shared. It was rather cold outside so it was natural to want to both get and share warmth with your lover, right?  
"You don't like it?", Jackson began to move his body to give Mark some space but Mark immediately pulled him back.  
"I didn't say I didn't like it."  
"You're really hard to understand at times, do you know that?"  
"I'm fully aware, thank you very much. You've told me before."  
Mark kissed Jackson's cheek before turning back to the movie. He wasn't sure what the name was and he had almost forgotten the plot while spending most of the time looking at Jackson instead but he decided to still give it a shot.  
"Isn't winter wonderful?", Jackson asked. There was a part of Jackson that dispised winter but also that other half that told him he loved it.  
"It's alright, can't really reach summer standards but it's still alright."  
"Come on, in the summer you can't cuddle like this without sweating a pool."  
"Ew, that was not worth mentioning."  
"It's true!"  
"Sadly it is."  
They were silent for a few minutes before Mark shut down the movie since neither of them were paying attention to it either way.  
"Winter also means a lot of illnesses."  
"Nothing some medicine usually can't fix."  
"And it gets cold."  
"I can warm you."  
"And I get hungrier."  
"I can't- wait what?"  
Mark burst out laughing.  
"Thanks for playing with my feelings you jerk!", Jackson told him overdramatically. He couldn't hide the smile on his lips.  
"For real though, I'm really hungry, make me something to eat."  
"Ask nicely."  
"Make me something to eat, please?"  
"How nice on a scale of 1 to 10 was that?"  
Mark sighed. "Would you pretty please make me something to eat?"  
Mark made sure to raise his voice a pitch higher while puffing his cheeks slightly as he let a slight pout dress his lips. Jackson was blushing furiously.  
"Y-yeah, of course!"  
"Why are you blushing?"  
"You're too much for me to handle."  
"This belongs to winter."  
"No, it does not, but I wouldn't mind if you made it a regular thing."


	65. Snow

"Please!"  
"We'll get sick!"  
An hour ago, snow started to fall from the sky and covered the ground. Jackson had been overly excited and immediately asked Mark to go out with him. It was getting pretty late and Mark figured no one would recognize them either way since it was dark outside.  
"Dress warmly! Besides, we don't have schedule until afternoon tomorrow."  
"...Okay, let's go."  
"You're the best!"

Jackson pecked Mark's lips before going to change into something warmer than his sweatpants and t-shirt. Mark followed him.  
Seoul was cozy when covered in snow. It was always a cozy city but when there was snow, Mark was reminded of family trips his family went on when he was younger and as well as causing a certain degree of homesickness, it also made him feel more at home in Seoul at the same time.

An arm pulling him onto the snow covered ground brought him out of his train of thoughts.  
"Jackson!"  
Jackson just laughed. He brought his cold fingers up to Mark's face and stroke Mark's cheek two times before leaning up slightly, connecting their lips. Jackson's lips were as cold as his own but Mark still felt warm with Jackson this close.  
"I love you.", Jackson said as he pulled away.  
"I love you too.", Mark said as he leaned in to peck Jackson's lips again.  
"We should head inside."  
As they were back on their feet and ready to go, Mark felt a familiar tingle in his nose and groaned. This was not good. As soon as he sneezed, he heard Jackson coo at him.  
"That was so cute. You're like a dog."  
"Wow. Thanks Jackson. Feels good to know."  
Jackson laughed. "Not like that. Let's go home and warm you up before you become too sick."


	66. Street

Mark's favorite thing about entering a new place for the first time was exploring, seeing what views the place had to offer. It was everything from standing still and turning around to embrace the environment to walking further away to capture the sight of every building and memorizing every street. At least that's what he wanted to do but his memory didn't allow it.

  
Jackson found Mark beautiful when he wandered around in what seemed like a trance. It was beautiful how he looked as if he was dreaming away but was still so aware of everything going on around him.

  
Jackson remember bringing Mark to a certain street, staring at the older's face as he realized where they were. The way Mark's eyes lit up and almost watered out of happiness, the way his smile grew every growing millisecond. It was mesmerizing.  
"It's where we first met."


	67. Ambulance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: know that i am in no way a professional around the medical area and have no actual idea if this is possible, but to me it sounded legit
> 
> also if you wanna google, google at your own risk, because i feel like there can be very very vulgar pictures

Mark was usually very skilled when it came to martial arts, and for most part he was extremely careful. He felt almost indestructable when doing his thing. But sometimes accidents are bound to happen.

  
Everything was going great, for the first time in a couple of months they performed Girls, Girls, Girls live again. They were quite unlucky though, the stage had been quite slippery during their whole performance and it made Mark nervous. He tried not to think about it, tried his best not to stress himself. It would go fine.  
And his cartwheel and flip went well, the flip with Jackson went fine. But the last one. The one he did alone straight after the Markson flips. It all happened in the matter of a second, no one really having time to react to what just happened. He had slipped and landed on his elbow. One second he was in the air, the other he was lying on the stage, craddling his now weirdly angled elbow, eyes shut and burning with tears. The others were by his side in an instant, the staff turning off the lights.  
"Mark! Are you okay?!", Jackson was on his knees, lifting Mark's upper body into his lap. He was met by a groan and only then he noticed the elbow, staring at it in horror. "Call an ambulance! Hurry!"

 

Mark couldn't remember what happened next, but the next time he opened his eyes he was met by Jackson's concern eyes.  
"Jacks?"  
"How are you feeling? Does it still hurt?"  
"I don't know. I can't feel anything."  
Their short conversation was interrupted by one of the two paramedics in the vehicle.  
"That's good. In order to ease both your pain and healing process, we had to break the bone that had been badly dislocated."  
He looked down at his arm and could first now feel the tightly wrapped bandage that was wrapped around the whole elbow area, inclding the upper arm where he could still feel his arm.  
"Is the hospital far away from here?", Jackson asked, grabbing the hand on Mark's healthy arm.  
"Not at all, we'll be inside the hospital in less than a quarter."  
Jackson nodded stroke Mark's hair.  
"It'll be alright."  
He couldn't care less that there was someone else there with them. He didn't care if the paramedic would reveal their secret to the rest of the world or record what was happening. All he cared for was being their for Mark.  
He leaned down to press a soft kiss to his forehead while patting his chest.  
"It'll all be alright."

 


	68. Car

"This one or this one?", Jackson asked to get Mark's attention from beside him, his phone screen showing two different cars. Somewhere in the middle of Jackson's very busy life, he managed to get his driver's license and was constantly looking for cars that he'd eventually be able to buy.

  
Mark looked up from his phone and at the two pictures for a second before pointing at the picture to the right where there was a white car of some brand Mark didn't care about. He wasn't a big fan of cars and new basically nothing, so he just went straight for which one of them looked the best.

  
"...Did you just pick that one because it was on the TV?", Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Maybe?", Mark replied and ruffled his hair. "You know I know nothing about cars, handsome."  
Jackson smiled. "Of course I do, but it's cute that you still try to help me out."  
"But for real Jacks, why would you want the other? The color is awful."  
Jackson laughed. "Aren't you adorable? Are you sure you're older than me?"  
Mark glared at the younger. "Haha, very funny."  
Jackson kissed the side of Mark's head and went back to looking at cars. Mark might not admit it, but the way Jackson's face turned serious while searching for the right car, was incredibly sexy.


	69. Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: no actual sexual intercourse in this, because I don't really write smut, sorry if you had your hopes up ^^;

Mark and Jackson had already reached tons of milestones in their relationship. Not that they were counting but when hearing about others, they could easily figure out what they have and what they haven't done.

  
Their relationship was innocent for almost one and a half year until they decided to give their firsts with males to each other, no regrets involved. Even if they were to break up they knew they wouldn't regret it.

  
And it had been great despite the awkwardness. Neither of the two wanted to rush the other and at the start it felt as if they were complete strangers, not sure what the other liked or hated. As soon as the nerves dropped, everything went fantastic.

  
Back then they both found it awkward to speak about imtimate actions like that, especially when their parents got involved but now they just laughed at those questions. It wasn't something to be embarrassed about.

  
Needless to say, neither of them considered intercourse the most important part. However, they wouldn't say no if asked by each other either.


	70. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: sorry for the late update, AO3 didn't work yesterday night when i was supposed to put it up. 
> 
> so double update today!
> 
> this part might be triggering and is a little depressing, just a warning.

"Mark? Why are you still awake?"  
"I'm afraid."  
"Why?"  
"What if I don't wake up again?"

  
Death had always been Mark's biggest fear. He would always think twice before doing something in fear of it being dangerous and deadly. He didn't want to die, he wasn't ready to let go yet.

  
"Don't worry. Do you think Zebras know they are striped?"

  
Mark laughed, letting go if his worries. Jackson always knew how to make Mark feel better. Maybe Jackson was the reason he was more afraid of death now than before - now he had someone so meaningful to him, someone he didn't want to lose under any circumstances. At the same time Jackson was the reason he wasn't as scared of leaving his life behind. Jackson made him confused. And that was okay.


	71. Angel

Jackson loved sunny mornings. Not only because it meant the weather would possibly be quite decent but also because of how rays of sunlight framed the very beautiful individual who happened to be Jackson's boyfriend. Normally, Jackson would describe Mark as drop dead gorgeous but in sunny mornings he looked more angelic than he had ever done before. He knew fans saw Mark as an angel already and really, he was, but times like these...Jackson couldn't even express himself.

  
The sun would make Mark's skin look ten times brighter and healthier as well as showing the almost invincible imperfections you could find only if you looked closely. It would make his hair look softer and it was hard resisting not running his hands through it over and over.

  
When Mark woke up and noticed Jackson staring at him, he would always blush and tell him to look away. Most people wouldn't want someone staring at them when they wake up and look like you do at that moment, but Jackson couldn't help it. Mark really didn't know how to look ugly.

  
"Why are you staring again?", Mark whined quietly at his boyfriend, voice raspy due to his sudden awakening.  
"Same as always.", Jackson almost smirked at the older and ran his hand through Mark's hair.  
"Creep."  
"You love it."  
They were quiet for a couple of minutes, just admiring each other's facial features.  
"You know what, Mark?"  
"What?"  
"You look even more angelic today than you usually do."


	72. Miracle

"It's a miracle you ended up with someone like me."

  
Mark felt lucky. He had the most amazing boyfriend he could ever ask for but no matter how many times said boyfriend would try to convince him he wasn't with him out of pity, Mark would end up just nodding his head in hopes of the conversation to end. He knew Jackson loved him, but he wondered if Jackson actually loved him the way he loved Jackson and not just as a best friend. You'd think he'd believe Jackson since they were indeed in a relationship but Mark couldn't help his insecurities.

  
"Your whole being is a miracle. I can't see how a perfect human like you could ever be made. You were surely made to make others jealous and wish for you to be theirs. But you're not, you're mine."  
"Do you mean that?"  
Jackson frowned. "Of course I mean it. Mark, you know I love you more than words could ever express. Don't you dare be unsure about it because I love you more than you could ever know."

  
That's what Mark loved with Jackson. Jackson could make all his doubt, all his questioning about his own self-worth, disappear in the matter of seconds. Jackson was truly a miracle.


	73. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: sorry for late update, double update today instead!

"Are you okay? Are you injured? Did something happen on the way?"  
"Jackson, I was gone for literally twenty minutes. It's not like I stopped on the way to hang out with some strange people."

  
Mark had gone to the shop to buy something small for the group to eat since they had a very stressful morning and therefore didn't have a lot of time to eat properly. As the oldest, Mark felt responsible for making sure his younger friends were doing well.

  
"Anything could've happened! The thought of you being in danger while on your own with no one around is enough to make my heart beat out of my chest."  
"...Jackson, it's a Tuesday afternoon. The streets are filled with ordinary people where at least one or two people would step up in case something happened."  
"Don't scare me like this again."  
Jackson kissed Mark's forehead. Mark smiled softly at the younger and flung his arms around the younger's shoulders.  
"I was fine all along, if I felt as if it would be dangerous I would've brought you to protect me like the knight in shining armor you are."


	74. Fear

Jackson rarely let his fears get the best of him, for many reasons. Mostly he thought it was because of not fearing much. There was only one thing he could possibly think of that could be a major problem. And that happened to be Mark. 

  
He wasn't afraid of Mark as in Mark as a person but rather afraid of everything involving Mark such as Mark getting injured. His biggest fear still had to be losing said guy. He wasn't sure how he'd survive without him.

  
"Mark?"  
"Yes, Jacks?"  
"I love you."  
Mark smiled at him and kissed his lips.  
"I love you too."


	75. Rescue

"Jackson Wang, I can't believe you."

  
The Markson couple made a comeback at After School Club and it went great, like it normally did. What wasn't usually seen on the screen were the moments where it could be awkward for various reasons, such as someone saying something they shouldn't. Telling the whole show you're dating your group member was one of the things not supposed to be said.

  
"It's no problem, you rescued us."  
"Yeah, I've rescued us from being slaughtered by the public AND management."  
"I promise I'll make it up to you."  
Mark rolled his eyes. "Make it up to me when it's safe to say we won't be in trouble."  
"You'd still get us out of there because no one can scream at your face."  
Mark kissed Jackson's nose. "I know you're trying to get yourself out of trouble but trust me, flattery won't do you justice like that."


	76. Ocean

Something Mark enjoyed a lot when going back to Los Angeles was being able to go to the ocean again. He grew up in a house half a kilometer away from the open ocean and more or less spent half of his childhood there. It wouldn't always have to be to swim or actually being in the water but just simply being around it. The ocean was something Mark could relate to. It could be calm and soothing for people, but it could also be very wild and bothersome, which is something he'd gotten told over and over that he was.

  
The ocean would not only remind him of his childhood but also of all the beautiful moments he shared with his fellow group members. They all loved the beach and used to go there whenever they were free when they were trainees. The place held such a personal perspective in his heart.  
"Mark-hyung~", Jackson sang through their room. They had a day off and they all felt like sleeping through the day. "Can't we go to the beach?"  
"Jackson, it's very sunny outside."  
"PD Park Jinyoung doesn't even mind if we get tanned you know."  
"...Okay, let's go."  
Mark wouldn't say it out loud, but he was more than thankful to Jackson for the suggestion.


	77. River

"Mark?"  
"Yes, Jackson?"  
"Where did you learn to swim? You said you didn't used to go to the beach when you were younger."  
"I hated the beach, but since I lived close to the sea I had to know how to swim obviously."  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
"I hated the beach because of the sea weed and jellyfish but since the small river close to my neighborhood did not have those things, my parents brought me there and taught me."  
"That's surprisingly not awful. I was expecting something rough."  
Mark laughed. "I won't question that! Something tells me I'll regret if I do so."  
Jackson let out a fake gasp. "What do you expect from me?"  
"I'm not even sure anymore."  
"I must be the best because you only deserve the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I NEVER REALIZED HOW OPPOSITE THIS PART IS OF THE ONE CALLED OCEAN I'M WHEEZING  
> what a mistake.


	78. Autumn

As much as Jackson loved summer and could without a doubt replace both winter and spring with extra summer, there was one season he appreciated way more, and it happened to be the only season he wouldn't replace. Autumn. This lovely season where it almost only rained all day, where it slowly started to get cold and when most people fell sick because they still dress as if it's summer. But that's not how Jackson saw it.

  
Jackson found it drop dead gorgeous when the leaves went from green to red. He loved Halloween was coming up. He loved how you could wear sweatpants and hoodies without suffocating from a heat stroke. And of course his favorite part - wearing sweatpants and hoodies while cuddling Mark and watching movies. There was nothing better he could think of.


	79. Shoe(s)

"Come on, Jackson! It's just to pick a pair!"  
The whole group were heading for dance practice and they were most likely going to record a video for all Ahgases.   
"I need to be able to dance in them! And they have to match my outfit well!"  
"Jacks, biggest part of your shoe collection is black, they all match your black clothes."  
Jackson playfully glared at Mark.   
"Leave the fashion to me. In America you don't care as much anyway."  
Mark frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course we also care about fashion!"  
Jackson smirked. "Guess it's just you then."  
"Diva.", Mark muttered under his breath.  
"Your diva.", Jackson replied, finally picking up a pair of sneakers. "Let's go!"


	80. Jacket

November may not seem like a cold month but really, some days could make you question why November didn't belong to the winter seasons. This day was one of them.   
GOT7 had an outside photoshoot and were given clothes to take their photos in. Mark felt unlucky to be given a plain white tee and a thin jacket. The others weren't warmly dressed either but they still got to wear sweaters, which Mark wouldn't mind wearing in that moment. 

  
He handled the cold pretty well. One hour went by without voiced complaints and first now his body started to shake.  
"You okay?", Jinyoung asked him and wrapped an arm around his shaking shoulders. Mark nodded, knowing his voice would come out between his teeth, because of his two rows of pearly whites being pressed together tightly.   
"Are you sure?", Jinyoung asked him, way too loud for his own liking.  
Jackson, who overheard Jinyoung's loud question, came over and told Jinyoung to let him talk to the older, which Jinyoung let him do without any type of fight. Bringing Jackson over had been Jinyoung's intention from the start.   
"This outfit really suits you. Like the color compliments your eyes and brings out your beautiful irises. It's so hard to expl-"  
Mark was cut off when a jacket was thrown over his shoulder.   
"J-jackson?"  
"As adorable as you are when you're freezing, I couldn't just stand here and watch you turn into an actual ice sculpture."  
Mark smiled and leaned closer to Jackson, to give the younger's cheek a peck.  
"Thanks Jackson."  
"This jacket suits both of us so well, it could be our couple thing."


	81. Fall

"Mark?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What if?"  
"What do you mean 'what if'?"  
"What if I fall? Will you be there to pick me up?"  
"I mean...yeah, of course. What else would I do?"  
"You didn't pick me up when I fell for you."  
Mark blushed. Jackson was at it again with his flirting.  
"You didn't pick me up because you fell as well, right? You can't really pull someone back on their feet if you're also on the ground."  
"Jackson, sometimes I wonder where you get everything from."  
"Are you trying to tell me I'm not romantic?"  
"Well, I certainly do not call pick up lines romantic, but sure."  
Jackson let a pout dress his lips. Mark kissed it away.  
"But it was really sweet and got my heart beating both faster and harder."


	82. Dark

Mark remembered his friends in America. He remembered constantly texting them about what went on in his idol life and everything that happened in his life on the side of the planet he currently lived in.

  
He also remembered telling them about his feelings for Jackson before starting to date said male. His friends' responds were anything but supportive. They would tell him it's a bad idea, that guys like Jackson had a very dark side he wasn't showing until he had lured Mark too far from being saved. Mark believed none of that.

  
He knew Jackson, they didn't. They had no right to judge Jackson by how he appeared in videos and on TV. Because that's Jackson, member of GOT7, not Jackson, Mark's boyfriend.

  
No one could ever convince Mark that Jackson was a bad guy. Even if Jackson would somehow turn out to be a killer, Mark wouldn't let others tell him Jackson was dangerous. Only Jackson could. 


	83. Confetti

Another Show Champion episode done, another win for their latest song. They had been euphoric, the feeling of winning never getting old.   
They were currently in the dressing room, celebrating with some alcohol free champagne. 

  
Jackson went up to Mark, an arm wrapping around his thin waist, lips colliding.   
Mark responded immediately and ran his hands through Jackson's hair, fingers getting caught up in a bunch of hair products and confetti. Mark pulled away to laugh.   
"What?", Jackson smiled, not able to keep a straight face when he had such a beautiful sight in front of him.  
"Your hair is full of confetti!"  
Jackson laughed. "Yours is not better!"  
They both leaned in again to kiss before getting interrupted.  
"We're also here! Save it for later!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: the SC scenario is made up for the sake of the chapter


	84. Blanket

"I can't believe you said that on television."  
"What?"  
 _"My blanket used to be Mark's blanket."_  
"But it's true!"  
"Just imagine what all the crazy fangirls will think!"  
Jackson hugged Mark's waist.  
"Let their imagination live on. It's not like I told them we're dating."  
Mark sighed and brought his hand up to cup Jackson's cheek, letting his thumb caress the younger's cheekbones. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the other's lips.  
"I also didn't mention how the blanket is shared by us."  
Mark chuckled and leaned his head against the younger's comfortable chest.   
"It's shared between us because you stole it."  
"Are you trying to tell me you regret it?"  
"Don't know, you tell me - do you think I do?"  
"Never in a million years would you regret sharing a blanket with the almighty Jackson Wang."  
Mark laughed.   
"Then why so offended?"  
"One can never know with you."  
Jackson pulled Mark even closer and let his head rest on top of Mark's.   
"I don't even need the blanket, I already have you to keep me warm.", Mark spoke up.  
"Anything for you my dear.", Jackson replied, kissing Mark's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: the blanket subject was brought up on ASC, this episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4VgNtd5nEM  
> Time stamp would be 18:35!


	85. Bed

When Mark opened his eyes, he was blinded by the bright light shining through the window. He tried to turn away but with Jackson spooning him from behind, it was quite a challenge without causing a lot of movement.   
As much as he would love to have his own bed, sharing a bed with his lover was more inviting. Sure, there were times he wished to be alone but he was sure he wouldn't sleep for long without Jackson.  
"Mark?"  
The groggy voice from behind hid ear sent chills down his spine.  
"Go to sleep, Jacks.", Mark spoke softly.  
"You should sleep too."  
"I'm trying."  
"What's wrong?"  
"The sun."  
Jackson let go of the older to let him turn around and sighed happily when Mark let his head rest in his neck.  
"Better?"  
"Much better."  
Mark kissed Jackson's neck and let one arm rest over his shoulder, hand running through soft blonde locks. Mark loved when Jackson's hair was like this - free from all products.   
The position might have sounded awkward but it was delightfully comfortable and Jackson's soft hum's didn't tell him otherwise.  
Mark closed his eyes and let himself fall back into a deep sleep, Jackson's breaths calming his heart.


	86. Prison

"Do you think there's a higher risk for me to end up in prison than you?"  
"Do you really want that question answered?"  
"Why are you so shady?"  
Mark smiled at Jackson's complaint.  
"I was born this way."  
"You still didn't give me a proper answer."  
"Yes, I do believe you're more likely to end up in prison than I am, why?"  
"Why do you think so?"  
"You're reckless sometimes."  
"Sometimes?"  
"Okay, most of the time."  
Jackson whined. "That's not what I meant! I'm not reckless that often."  
"Yes, you are! You'd do something stupid without knowing it's illegal and end up having to spend some time locked in."  
Jackson pouted. Mark smirked.  
"But you know, I'd get you out."  
A smirk grew slowly on Jackson's lips as well. "Is that so?"  
"Duh, not like I can go without you!"  
"That's a much better reply!"


	87. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: yes valetine's day was more than a month ago and white day was two weeks ago but i mean, when i posted this the first time it was posted in november 2016, so i think i can be excused xD

Valentine's Day. Also known as the day everyone get a little bit more loving towards the people they love. What better way to spend it than with your lover?   
Five out of seven members of GOT7 went to eat together instead of staying in the dorm, afraid of what the couple could think of doing. The couple had decided to bake a cake and it had seemed like a decent idea. But every single decent idea the two of them had was never good. It would always end up in chaos.

  
"Mark, we need sugar too!"  
They followed a quite simply recipe, not wanting to aim too high for a first try. When they had mixed all ingredients and put the cake in the oven, they both felt happy with the outcome.  
"Jackson, look here!"  
As Jackson turned his head towards the older, white powder hit his face. It took him a second to realize Mark had thrown flour on him.  
"Just you wait."  
Jackson got the vanilla sugar and more or less threw out the whole package towards the not prepared older. Mark let out a surprised scream as the sweet smelling powder hit his entire body.  
"I'll just smell like vanilla now!"  
"You always smell sweet anyway."  
Mark smiled and walked up towards Jackson. Jackson closed his eyes, waiting for Mark's lips to touch his. But it never came. Instead he was met with a crack on top of his head.  
"I can't believe you just did that."  
Mark laughed. "So sensitive."  
Jackson grabbed the back of Mark's head to make their heads touch, egg pieces spilling all over the floor and on the older's hair as well.  
"Yuck! That's disgusting!"  
"I'm not the one who cracked an egg on top of your head."  
Jackson reached out to get the cacao before pouring it over the older.  
"Look how sweet you are now. I might have to go to the dentist after this."  
Mark shook his head slightly, getting a tiny bit of the cacao off him, the rest sticking to his sticky hair.  
"The only thing you need now is some sugar."  
Before Jackson got that far, Mark made sure to reach out and stop him, pressing their lips together to make Jackson forget about it. The kiss didn't end as soon as they thought it would and they ended up kissing until the cake was completely done, twenty minutes later.  
"Jinyoung will go crazy if he finds out about this."  
"Yeah, we should probably clean up."  
"Let's eat first. Jinyoung knows better than to disturb our Valentine's Day celebration."


	88. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: for those of you who aren't too familiar with the korean age system, i'll try to break it down from how i've understood it and based this chapter on.  
> when you're born in south korea, they say you're already one year old instead of the way western people say you're zero years. therefore, when in western countries when you'd turn one, you're turning two in Korea.  
> also, everyone gains a year at new year's eve, so basically at new years eve, you're two years older in korean age than in Western age since you already gained first year and also the one you get on new year. So on your birthday you don't say you just turned one year older, because you already did under the new year, you simply just celebrate it on your birthday instead of everyone celebrating it on the same day (or something).   
> for example jackson, on the 27th of march (day before his birthday) he was 23 in western age, meanwhile in korean age he would be 25. however now, 29th of march (day after his birthday), he's 24 in western age but still 25 in korean age.   
> sorry if that's confusing and also huge apologies if i got something wrong, i'm both a terrible explainer and i might not have understood the concept of the korean age system completely.

"You're getting so old. Soon the younger people will have to call you grandpa instead of older brother."  
It was the 28th of March, which meant Jackson turned one year older than he already was. He had already adapted to saying he was 25, even though he was 23 at the end of 2017. That's just what happened when you live in Korea.   
"Aren't you charming? That's probably the nicest birthday greeting I've gotten today!"  
Mark smiled. "I know right, I worked so hard on that one."  
Mark loved teasing Jackson. The younger didn't become a variety star for nothing, he really did show reactions that weren't fake.   
"Will you tell me the same thing when I turn 50?"  
"How do you know we're still together by then?"  
"Mark, please, as if I were to ever let you go."  
"Way to make me feel trapped, weirdo."  
"You know you wouldn't leave me."  
Mark smiled brighter than before.  
"Why do you always have to be right?"  
Jackson kissed the older.   
"I was born this way."  
"Which I am forever thankful for."  
Mark pulled Jackson in for a hug.  
"Hold on...Why are you calling me grandpa, you're older than I am!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: IM YODELING COULDNT THIS PART BE FOR YESTERDAY INSTEAD  
> also i realized i forgot to wish jackson a happy birthday here yesterday which is strange as i told myself all day to do it and while getting yesterday's part ready  
> well well  
> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY JACKSON


	89. Plane

"Not all of this again..."  
Mark eyed his boyfriend.  
"What do you mean?"  
Jackson had this hidden dislike called airplanes. He loved to travel and everything, loved to see other parts of the world. But the thought of being so far up above the ground was not inviting. He very much preferred car, bus or train. Boats were so-so.  
"Are you...are you afraid of flying?", Mark asked him, eyes wide open.  
"No, I'm not afraid! I guess I just don't like it, ehm, too much?"  
Mark flung his arm over Jackson shoulders. He let his nose nuzzle in Jackson's cheek.  
"That's so cute!"  
"Don't make fun of me!", Jackson whined.  
"I'm not, I do find it very cute!"  
"You're weird af Mark..."  
"Using Internet slang on me, are we?"  
"Anything to get you off the topic, yes."  
Mark laughed and cuddled into Jackson.  
"Everything will be fine, Jacks. I'm here."


	90. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: okay but there's 40 chapters out of 130 left...that's insane.

Jackson was exhausted. His schedule for the latest two weeks had been intense, and that says a lot considering the amount of things he usually have booked in.   
Everyone was sleeping when he came back to the dorm, which he was thankful for. All he wanted was to drink some water and crawl in next to Mark, no questions asked, no questions answered. 

  
But Jackson wasn't the luckiest person in the universe and his mental tiredness affected him psysically. As he drank his water and was about to put the glass on the counter, his fingers felt too tired to do the simple motion, resulting in him dropping the glass.   
Because it was in the middle of the night there was no possibility the glass wouldn't shatter and Jackson cursed himself for dropping the now broken glass.

  
"Jackson?"  
Jackson's head snapped up, eyes meeting Mark's warm pair.  
"Sorry, did I wake you?"  
"No, I was waiting. What happened?"  
"N-nothing, I just...I just...I don't know."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm just so tired."  
Mark understood and stopped asking. He went up to Jackson, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the kitchen and into their bedroom.  
"What about the others?", Jackson muttered, feeling guilty in case he woke them up.  
"Don't worry about them, they could sleep through a house party."  
Mark left their room and Jackson assumed he was cleaning the kitchen because he came back just a few minutes later.  
Jackson was already lying on the bed, so Mark laid down facing him. He pulled Jackson face into his neck, feeling Jackson relax against him. No words were needed, being around each other meaning more than any words ever could.


	91. Church

It was an early Sunday morning in the city of Los Angeles and the Tuan family was getting ready to head to their local church. All GOT7 members but Jackson and Mark were still sleeping and the family saw nothing wrong with that. They would never force their religion onto others, and since the language they use in the church isn't the exact same as the language used to communicate with others on the street, they felt like some of the members would possibly find it hard to understand anyway.

  
Jackson was never really that into religion either, he was simply happy people could find joy in it. Surprising everyone in the household, he had decided to go to the church as well and when questioned he said something that earned him the Tuan family's approval more than he already had.  
"If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you I must respect what you believe in the way you accept and respect my faith. Besides, it'll be interesting for me to see what it's like."

  
Words couldn't describe what Mark felt in that moment, but he knew for sure that Jackson was a keeper.


	92. Pin(s)/Needle(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: there are references to part "89: plane" in this.

"I'm so excited! I always wanted to go to Japan!"  
"Yeah...Me too..."  
Because GOT7 got the chance to promote in Japan, they were currently at the doctor's office to get vaccinated. In other words, Jackson's biggest nightmare.  
"Are you sure? You don't sound very convinced yourself."  
"Yes, I'm sure, I'm just...not very excited to get vaccinated."  
"Are you afraid of needles?"  
"I wouldn't call it afraid, just not very fond of them."  
Mark squeezed Jackson's hand.  
"It'll be fine. It's over before you notice."  
"I know. Just like with the planes?"  
Mark smiled and pecked Jackson's cheek. "Just like with the planes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: look at how far they've come to actually have songs in japanese, it's crazy what one and a half year can do!


	93. "Bang"

Jackson sat watching TV in the living room and with watching he meant dozing off and almost falling asleep when he was startled awake by the sound of something falling on the floor. He rushed to the source of the sound, almost falling over, both because of him being freshly awake but also from standing up too quickly.

  
When he arrived at the place he saw Mark on the floor, picking up whatever had fallen. It was the box his phone was in when he bought it.   
"What happened?"  
"I was trying to reach the box from on top of the shelf but didn't quite reach it and had to shake it down here. Then it hit the floor with a 'bang!' and now I'm here?"  
Jackson sighed out in relief.  
"You had me so scared!"  
"Sorry, Jacks, it won't happen again!"  
Jackson chuckled at Mark's aegyo and felt his heart about to burst.  
"Don't worry about it. You're okay and that's all that matters."


	94. Box(es)

"What are those?"  
Mark had pulled out a bunch of boxes from their storage.  
"Things I brought from America for some reason."  
"What do you mean 'for some reason'?"  
"Mostly things I don't need."  
Jackson started laughing. "It's not even your first time moving abroad! You moved to Brazil before and then back to USA!"  
"Those times my parents were there to stop me! Now they didn't care what I packed as long as it was legal."  
"Why are you so adorable?", Jakson asked under his breath, not expecting Mark to hear but he did and blushed.  
"Will you help me look through them?"  
"I don't know, will I?"  
Mark playfully glared at him. Jackson laughed again, Mark now finding it hard to keep his glare.  
"Of course I will, why did you even ask?"  
"Thanks, you're the best."  
Mark pecked Jackson's lips.  
"You know that."  
Mark stared at Jackson and at first Jackson didn't mind but as the minutes ticked by, he grew concerned. Was there something wrong? He didn't know.  
"Something wrong?"  
"I just love you so much."  
Jackson smirked. "Is that so?"  
"Well duh."  
"Good thing I love you so much too!"  
The couple kissed.  
"Let's get started!"


	95. Clock/Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: based off of the markson episode of GOT2DAY~
> 
> 35 more parts to go!

It was almost midnight and the couple was getting ready to sleep. It had been a normal day, nothing new, nothing outstanding. Neither were that tired in that moment but knowing you had to wake up in about six hours certainly made you sleepy. Mark busied himself by reading a book, which rarely happened since he prefered being on SNS instead, but he decided it didn't hurt to read an old classic for once. And he did enjoy the story of Harry Potter so why not?

  
Jackson however, was in the bathroom, doing his night routine such as showering and brushing his teeth. It may or may not be the reason Mark even picked up a book to begin with. As Jackson entered the room, he had decided not to put on a shirt, both because it was quite hot in the room and because he knew Mark loved it, even if he didn't say it. Jackson went to lay down beside Mark on top of the covers and picked up his phone to do god knows what.

  
Time passed by and as Mark got deeper and deeper into the book, he was interrupted and brought back to reality.  
"What time is it?"  
Mark looked at Jackson.  
"What?"  
"I asked you about the time."  
Mark raised an eyebrow. Jackson stared at him.  
"You know the clock? The thing that ticks and make humans able to plan something so everyone goes somewhere on the same time?"  
"I know what a clock is Jackson."  
"Then please be an angel and tell me what it is?"  
"Look yourself."  
Mark went back to his book and got to read two full pages before Jackson asked again.  
"Mark~ I still don't know what time it is!"  
"Then look at the clock?", Mark replied, not lifting his gaze from the text he could no longer focus on.  
"It's easier if you do it!"  
"How come?"  
"I'm too lazy."  
"Jackson, you're literally holding your phone. Not to mention the watch you're wearing."  
Jackson fell quiet and Mark looked up. Jackson's face was shining.  
"You're right! How could it be so easy?"  
Mark couldn't help but laugh at how cute the other could be. He felt lucky to consider Jackson his.


	96. Stairs/Steps

Mark had been thinking about their relationship a lot lately. It wasn't that he was doubting it, he was just curious in a way.  
"Do you think our relationship is boring?"  
Mark could tell the question took Jackson by surprise judging by the shorter's frown that was soon replaced by a confused expression.  
"No? What do you mean?"  
"We've been standing still."  
"You're making me even more confused right now."  
"Like...Imagine our relationship as a staircase. From the beginning you're at the bottom but with each accomplishment you take one step upwards. During the time your relationship passes by you will have to take steps up and down from time to time. We've been standing still for a while."  
Jackson smiled. "In that sense. Well, yes, we've been standing still but I honestly don't mind. I like the step we're at right now. But if you want to change something, I'm more than willing to try."  
"I don't want to change anything, only thing I want to do is making sure you're not getting bored of me."  
"...We could sit a whole day and do nothing but stare at each other and I still wouldn't get bored of you. You underestimate yourself way too much. I won't get bored of you so I don't see why you're so worried about that."  
"Will you tell me if you would end up getting bored?"  
"Most likely not because it will most likely not happen."  
"But if-"  
Jackson decided to put an end to the conversation and let his lips cover Mark's. He let them linger there for somewhat ten seconds before pulling away and grabbing the sides of Mark's face.  
"Don't question my feelings for you. I've known you for a couple of years already and if anything I'm only growing more and more interested every day."  
Mark felt his eyes burn from the pressure the tears were putting while he tried not to let them out.  
"T-thank you."  
Jackson let his thumbs run underneath Mark's eyes to catch any tears that accidently slipped out.  
"Don't change yourself for the sake of someone else. If they can't accept the way you are, they are not worth your time either."


	97. Hole

Mark loved to randomly dance from time to time when out on the streets. Not like the way he did in their practice room but dancing nonetheless. Sometimes it didn't go as planned.

  
When he'd done a split to impress his fans, his pants failed him. It didn't sound a lot and he doubted someone noticed except for himself. His pants somehow ripped at his backside and he had been careful when backing away.

  
"Are you alright?", Jackson asked him. Mark was blushing furiously.  
"What?", Jackson asked and was getting nervous. Why was Mark blushing.  
"Ehm, my, uhm...my pants ripped."  
Jackson looked at him for two seconds before doubling over laughing. When he came up for air his eyes were filled with tears from laughing too hard.  
"It's not funny! There's a hole at my ass."  
"Good thing I refuse to let people stare at that."  
Jackson took off his jacket and wrapped it around Mark's waist to cover it. Due to the jacket being plaid it only looked fashionable together with Mark's pitch black clothes.  
"And the fashion king did it again!"  
Mark smiled.  
"Thank you."  
"Anything for you sweetie. Now, we should reunite with the others before the fans start questioning why we're alone."


	98. Wave

Instead of describing love as an ocean, Mark used the word 'wave'. Waves could be wild or calm, they could be affected by weather. Most importantly - they can be affected by the impact humans have on them. Just like love.

  
The couple's relationship went up and down a lot, for the better and for the worse. Sometimes they asked themselves if they should take a break until they both were ready to start again. They never did, a day always being enough for them both to realize how much they needed each other.

  
Mark was thankful. Whenever they would fight, which wasn't often at all, they ended up getting closer than before and understanding each other much better.  
Even though their relationship wasn't perfect, Mark wouldn't change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i wanna take a moment and wish jonghyun a happy birthday, hopefully he's doing well where he is now <3


	99. Hospital

Jackson lifted his gaze from the phone in his hands as soon as the door to his hospital room was slammed open, a troubled Mark standing at the door.  
"Are you okay? That was a stupid question, of course you're not!"

  
Mark had been terrified when he received a call while they were rehearsing for an upcoming performance. Because Jackson had other schedule during that day, the other six members were working on making the choreography work without their seventh piece. His heart stopped when the person on the other end mentioned 'Jackson', 'hospital' and 'fainting' in the same sentence and without caring what their manager would say, he rushed outside and almost made it before having to explain the situation to the others. They deserved to know too. After a short two minute talk, they decided to let Mark go see Jackson and the others would come in the evening.

  
"Cutie, I'm fine, don't panic."  
"You're not fine! You fainted for some reason! Why?"  
"The doctor said I'm just overworked and I'll be fine with some rest. Now, sit down and breathe or else you'll end up in a bed next to me."  
"You just worry me so much. I'll make sure to take care of you in the future."  
"You already have taken care of me enough."  
Jackson kissed Mark's lips sweetly.   
"Now, will you please lay down beside me? I'm feeling lonely."


	100. Monster(s)

"Please check it!"  
"Mark, there are no monsters under the bed."  
"Check to make sure!"

  
Jackson sighed. Every time they watched a horror movie when the sun has set, he'd have to search through their dorm, especially their bedroom for eventual monsters. If they watched horror movies during the day, he still would have to do so, because Mark would get suspicious. 

  
"See? No monsters.", Jackson told him.  
"One can never know."

  
Jackson rolled his eyes but had a smile attached to his lips nonetheless. Mark was just too cute.  
Jackson walked up to the older, letting his arms grab Mark's waist. 

  
"Let's sleep Dimsum."  
"Gladly, Mandu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: wow already at 100! just thirty more drabbles...i'll miss it so much xD
> 
> i'm going ahead and warn you about chapter 107-109, all of which have a major TRIGGER WARNING on them, as well as part 129. just so you know .


	101. Lie

When other people described Mark they would usually involve words such as 'sweet', 'handsome' and 'honest' in their description and every single time it would kill Mark a little more. The two first ones weren't the reason, they almost boosted his ego a little but the last one always brought him down again. 'Honest'. Everything Mark wanted to be but also everything he wasn't.

  
Mark had gotten used to lying. When it all began, he would feel intense guilt afterwards and have troubles sleeping but the more he did it, the less he cared. It wasn't like he hurt someone else while doing it.

  
See, Mark didn't lie about others. When someone asked for his opinion on something they picked up in the store, he'd give them his honest word, even if it could end up not being towards the positive side. Maybe that's why people considered him honest. Maybe all he ever did was lying to himself.

  
Jackson felt unsure about Mark sometimes. He didn't think twice about his love for the other guy, it wasn't in that sense at all. He just felt as if Mark didn't tell him everything he should. Jackson thought it was easier to be with someone if you knew truly how they felt. He knew for sure that Mark wasn't the biggest fan of himself but at the same time he wasn't sure exactly how he saw himself. And that made him unsure.

  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you lying?"  
Even though Jackson knew the answer, he feared it.  
"No."  
"I'd just wish you could be more honest with me."  
"Are you calling me a liar?"  
"Nope, you're just not honest to me."  
"What's the difference?"  
"For me to consider you a liar you'd have to do something rougher. Like lie about something serious, for example illnesses or something. Not just about the way you view yourself. Hell, if we base people of how they view themselves I'm sure at least half of the world population would be considered liars."  
"I don't get why you're so bothered by it but if it makes you happy - yes, I lied, no I'm not okay."  
"Care to tell me why?"  
"What if all I say are just little white lies?"  
"You should still tell. Maybe you'll realize how they don't feel quite as right as they should and end up telling me your true feelings?"  
"When did we get so angsty?"  
"We aren't, but sometimes you just gotta let it all out."  
"You're making me feel as if everything will be okay, if that means something to you."  
"That means everything to me. I'm not going to force you to love yourself, that's not something I can really do. All I want is for you to try and not be so harsh. Small steps. And I'll be here all along."  
"Thank you. I'm so lucky to have you."

  
Mark may not be content with himself and he may never stop lying about his well-being. But at least he had some motivation to change for the better now.


	102. Letter

Mark was looking for a note he made where he wrote all fan accounts who ever sent him their names, but something even more interesting caught his eye. There was a letter with his name, but not like the ones he usually recieved. This was written with a certain Wang Jackson's handwriting.   
Deciding that opening it couldn't be too bad, he unfolded the letter and began to read.

  
_Yi-En. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I've felt this deeper affection towards you. There's just something about you that makes my heart flutter in all the best ways. It's not because of anxiety or any illness ~~except for being love-sick,~~  but simply because I adore you. Like badly. I'll probably never be able to tell you this, therefore I'm writing down my feelings in a paper that will be thrown away. Why am I even explaining this?_

  
Mark laughed quietly at his boyfriend's letter. He was obviously not supposed to read it judging by what he read so far but it was kind of hard not to.

  
_While ranting I might as well just continue. The first thing I fell for was your beautiful eyes - oh those eyes. They are so expressive and full of emotion, I didn't even know eyes could show so much emotion before looking into yours. I always have to pull myself away. Another thing I love is your gentleness. Is gentleness a word? Anyway, I almost want to get eyelashes stuck on my cheeks just for you to remove them. Your touch is so soft as if afraid of hurting the person you're touching. There's also something I know will be a little surprising. I love how you're quiet. And I know - I'm always complaining about how you never talk but I secretly love it. It's not like we're in uncomfortable silences, it's very much comfortable and I feel so safe. You have this friendly welcoming aura and I really do-_

  
"What are you reading?"  
Like a deer caught in the headlights, Mark looked wide-eyed at his boyfriend who somehow managed to sneak into the room without Mark noticing.  
"N-nothing, just fanmail."  
Jackson obviously didn't buy the obvious lie and went up to Mark who was seated on their bed.  
"Then you wouldn't mind me reading it, right?"  
"I would actually mind, so if you excuse me."  
Jackson wrestled Mark to the bed, straddling him to make sure he couldn't get away. Being much more built and stronger than Mark, he could easily hold the older's hands with one of his, and he was able to grab the letter with his free hand. Recognizing it as soon as he read the front side, he turned red from embarrassment.  
"Where did you find it?", he muttered and refused to make eye contact.  
"Jackson.", no response. Mark continued anyway. "Thank you."  
Jackson finally turned to face the older with a questioning look on his handsome face.  
"For once I feel like my silence is actually appreciated."  
Jackson smiled softly and leaned down to capture Mark's lips with his own.  
"Of course I don't mind your silence. It's soothing for my heart. Probably 'cause my heart is where you literally live."  
While smiling brightly, Mark hit Jackson for being too cheesy but both of them know Mark loved it. 


	103. 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for mention and thoughts of death.

"It'll be okay."

  
Those exact words were what he was told before her last breath was taken. He had been in the same room the whole time, watching his beloved grandmother pass away. A day he'd never forget and somehow he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to.

  
Mark wished he could turn back time and have a nice talk with her again, he wanted to tell her about how his life turned out after he left the US and started working in South Korea, he wanted her to tell him how she was doing and about funny meetings in the stores. Like she always did. Most of all, he wanted to tell her about Jackson. The now most treasured human being in his life, someone he couldn't live without. He wanted her to know he finally found that someone he longed for. He wanted her to know he was safe with his partner. He wanted her to know about Jackson's existence.

  
Unfortunately she passed away before he knew about Jackson's existence and there wasn't anything he could do about it. This day in particular was the anniversary of her death and as a tradition he would sit by her grave and talk to her for as long as he could. He wasn't sure how he could always get a free day the day of her anniversary but he wasn't complaining. It would be a quick visit to the US, the two of them having to fly back the same day due to early schedule the next day.

  
"Hi grandma. It's been a while, a whole year to be exact. I will have to make it quicker than I usually do, because our flight leaves in an hour again. I just wanted to drop by and tell you that I love you and will never forget you. I'm so thankful you've been part of my life, I'm not quite sure what I have done to deserve such greatness. You must be tired of hearing this every single year. I brought someone with me today, someone I wish you would've met. This is Jackson Wang, my other half. We met when we both left our families to become celebrities in a Korean music group. I really do wish you could've met him. After all talks I've had with him, he thought he wouldn't be able to reach your standards of what you set out for my future partner but I know for sure you would love him."

  
Jackson pressed a soft kiss to Mark's temple. Hearing his lover speak so softly and sadly to the gravestone in front of them was heartbreaking and as happy as Jackson was for Mark to be able to do this, he couldn't wait to get out. He wished he could bring the lady back from the dead so Mark wouldn't be sad and he cursed himself for not having the ability to do so.

  
Instead of letting himself be pulled down by his not-so-decent thoughts, he embraced Mark. The warmth Mark's body transferred to his was incredible and Jackson wouldn't trade it for anything. He needed it and he knew Mark needed Jackson too. That's just how they worked.

  
"I sometimes wish I died to meet you again but at the same time I do not want to die until I've lived happily with this guy. I can't wait for the day we'll reunite but I want it to be when I have a lot to tell you. We have to go now. Grandma, I love you. See you next year."

"Do you really think she'd like me?"  
They were on the airplane in the middle of the flight when Jackson let his curiosity loose.  
"She wouldn't like you Jacks, she'd love you. Who doesn't?"  
Jackson kissed Mark, feeling overwhelmed by Mark's sweet words.

  
"It'll be okay."


	104. Parade

When browsing the Internet, Jackson would sometimes find things he would end up growing jealous of. Most of those things had to do with the public, seeing he could do most things in the dorm anyway. One thing he grew jealous of was parades, especially the Pride Parade where all LGBT people would gather and celebrate and protest for their rights in the society.

  
"I know you prefer not to make promises, but can you promise me one thing?"  
"Yes, handsome?"  
Jackson's heart fluttered at the nickname.  
"When we're no longer celebrities in the spotlight, when we're free to do whatever we want...Can we please join the Pride Train connected to the big Pride Parade then?"  
Mark was smiling, Jackson's dedication to not only support his own and Mark's but also all other people with the same problems' rights making him feel inspired himself.  
"Is that even a question? Of course!"  
Jackson grabbed Mark's face and kissed him over and over again.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!", he said between kisses. Mark started laughing.  
"A Pride Train sounds fun."  
"I don't care who'll watch, that day I'll kiss you openly for everyone to see and snap pictures."  
Mark blushed but let his lips uncover his teeth.  
"Looking forward to it."


	105. Poison/Venom

There were times where Jackson would question his never ending bad luck. He wasn't unlucky when it came to love, no, and not when it came to getting to know people either. He was simply unlucky when it came to everything else. 

There had been an incident where he ate a bad shrimp and got food poisoned and ended up being sick for almost a week. He didn't eat a single shrimp since. 

There were also worse times. Like that one time when GOT7 recorded a Real GOT7 episode where the others got to record for an hour or so because Jackson had accidently stepped on a venomous snake. The snake's venom wasn't deadly, it would only paralyze the bitten part for a certain amount of time if it wasn't removed quickly. 

 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come to the hospital with you?", Mark asked him while waiting for their manager to pick up the wounded man. 

"Nope, it's fine. It would be too suspicious anyway."

"I honestly don't care if it becomes too suspicious if it's your health we're talking about."

Jackson pecked Mark's cheek.

"It's fine cupcake, I'll be back soon."

 

Getting the venom removed had been painful and he promised himself to always watch his steps, especially when in grass high enough for him not to see completely through. 

At the same time he didn't mind the pain as long as he had someone as caring as Mark beside him all the time.


	106. Dance

"When we get married, will our dance be some hip hop or something including martial arts tricking?"  
"What even."  
"I mean, most couples slow dance I guess or do some funny dance to entertain the other guests, but since we're idols with a lot of experience of dancing by now, do you think we'll do something extraordinary?"  
Mark pursed his lips, which he usually did when thinking. Jackson's heart may or may not have exploded.  
"Would you be up for some tricking?"  
"It would be hella turnt, I just wanted to see how excited you were for the idea."  
"This will sound odd but I think it's a great idea. It would be more personal like that."  
"I'm glad we're on the same side, I would try to convince you otherwise."  
"Yah, I might be boring but I'm not against some show off from time to time."  
"Does that mean you wouldn't mind showing me some of your dance moves right now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: shameless self-promo, read my other story called Dance (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835245)
> 
> ALSO i wanna warn you about the upcoming three parts, all of which carry a TRIGGER WARNING tag. if you wish not to read them, the next part you read will be part 110. (First) Hug.


	107. Drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF DRUGS AND DRUG USE.   
> i have no personal experience but based this on a story i heard from a post-drug dealing alcoholic.

He wouldn't call it an addiction. He wasn't in desperate need of it, definitely wasn't addicted to it. It had been a one time thing. Or possibly multiple time thing.

  
Jackson never expected himself to ever try drugs, he promised his parents he wouldn't. But when you get stressed, you can't always control your own thoughts and actions, Jackson just happened to be around a guy who smoked something that wasn't a regular cigarette. Jackson asked for an inhale and was unprepared for the blow he was going to take for it. His whole mind started spinning but he liked it. Thinking became slightly harder because of his now clouded mind but he didn't feel stressed anymore. It helped.

  
Then it happened a second time. Before leaving the other guy that one night, he had asked about the strange cigarette like thing and got answered that it was very much heavier than that. He had gotten a description of what it was and ended up buying a package or two. Just in case he would need it in the future.

  
When he met Mark, he forgot about everything stress meant. Even when they had to rush in the mornings, he didn't feel stressed as long as he thought about Mark. He forgot about the bag of grass underneath his bed and left it there for a couple of years. He never planned to use it anyways.

  
Things didn't always go as you want and Jackson certainly didn't want Mark to find the bag. But he had. Jackson had gotten back from a long day of recording and was ready to cuddle with his favorite person when he found Mark sitting on Jackson's bed. Apparently their manager was okay with them sharing a bed and therefore Mark decided to clean underneath it since their bed would arrive the next day.

  
"Why?"  
"Mark...I...I can explain."  
Mark stared at Jackson. He didn't look angry at all, just sad. The way Jackson would look if he found out Mark had used drugs.  
"It was for stress. I haven't used any since I met you, I promise."  
"Were you ever going to tell me?"  
"I didn't plan to no. It's nothing you have to worry about, I won't ever do it again!"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."

Every time Jackson looked back at the memory, he got reminded never ever to do something as reckless as drugs again. It wasn't worth it. That high you reach that first time never appears again. You'll only get disappointed and go deeper into it until it's too late.

  
"Thank you."  
"Why are you thanking me?"  
"If I didn't meet you, I wouldn't have quit with...you know what."  
"You don't give yourself enough credit for actually motivating yourself to stop."  
Jackson was taken aback. He would never expect Mark to be...proud of him because he quit with his old coping mechanism.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. I'm proud of you and so should you be."


	108. Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF-HARM

Mark wasn't sure for how long he sat there on the shower floor, fully dressed, staring at the little triggering piece of steel. It felt as if it was laughing at him and Mark was sure he was going insane. He didn't want to do this. He knew he shouldn't. He wanted to make Jackson proud, wanted him to cuddle him all night telling him it would be okay and that he's strong not to do it. Mark was sure that was not how the night would turn out. 

  
He reached forward and grabbed it, turning it around in his fingers, examining every detail. It had been so long. He was clean for such a long time. He didn't want to end it now.  
He lifted his shirt and held the blade, ready to let it slice his skin and closed his eyes. He dragged it once, adrenaline flowing freely in his veins. He inhaled deeply, feeling air fill his lungs properly for the whole week. He was sure it was just his imagination that he felt better doing this but somehow he managed to convince himself it was that way. He hated every part of it.

  
He let the blade dance across the skin of his stomach a couple of times, stopping from time to time to see the blood drip on the floor. He didn't cut deep, not deep enough to cause a scar since it would be to risky with his job and all. But it still felt the same.

  
A hand gripping the hand with the blade in brought him out of his trance and he froze. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Mark was supposed to go back to sleep and pretend nothing happened and then live on. Not get caught by Jackson.  
"Honey. Let go of the blade."  
"Please, let me keep it."  
Jackson didn't answer but his look was enough for Mark to know there wouldn't be any sharp object near him in the near future. Mark's eyes filled with tears. He knew Jackson tried to hide it but Mark could both feel and see the disappointment the younger felt.  
"I'm sorry."  
Jackson left the bathroom to throw away the blade and returned with wound disinfection and band aids. Mark removed his shirt, already knowing what would happen. It happened before.  
"Don't cry."  
"I didn't mean to do this, I swear."  
Jackson just kissed Mark's temple, not sure what to say. He cleaned all the bright red marks and put on the band aids, making sure nothing red could be seen. He was thankful the cuts weren't deep.  
"I know you didn't mean to. It's not your fault. But next time, please talk to me instead. I'm always here for you. You don't have to talk about your feelings, you can talk about anything really. Just please try to fight against this."  
Mark sobbed quietly, Jackson embracing him. He didn't mind the hot tears wetting his shirt.  
"It will be hard, I know. But you can do it. You're stronger than you think you are. And I'll be here with you all along. You're not alone."

Jackson had to comfort his older boyfriend through the whole night and got no sleep. He couldn't care less. Mark needed him and nothing was more important to him than making sure the other was alright.


	109. Suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDAL THOUGHTS.
> 
> This is the last of the triggering parts for a while.

Sometimes living could become more of a task rather than a gift. Mark was sure more people would agree and it made him feel less bad about it.  
"Do you ever wonder what not living feels like?"  
"Mark..."  
Mark knew Jackson hated when he brought this up.  
"I mean, I don't remember what it feels like not to live in this world so I guess I'm just curious."  
"Are you sure that's why?"  
Mark didn't answer. Jackson pulled Mark into his chest.  
"I'm just tired."  
"I know honey, but you gotta hold on. You know everything will be fine when this storm is over."  
"I guess so."  
Jackson ran his hand up and down Mark's back slowly. He knew nothing he said could make Mark feel happy right now, but he was not going to leave him alone like this. Never in a million years.  
"Sometimes I wish I succeeded that one time."  
"Don't speak like that."  
On the outside Jackson acted as if he was sure Mark would never attempt suicide again but on the inside he was terrified of the exact same thing.  
"We'll be fine. Don't leave me alone here."  
"I won't."  
Jackson kissed Mark's temple and pulled him closer, which he believed wasn't possible. They would be fine.


	110. (First) Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: 20 more after this one~

Everytime someone who knew of their relationship would ask about which one of the two boys took the first step, they both knew the answer would be Jackson. In fact, most people assumed it was Jackson who stepped forward with everything, and Mark would be the shy guy who didn't do anything but obey whatever Jackson wanted. How wrong could one be.

  
Little to none (most likely none) knew Mark was actually the one who kissed Jackson first. Most people didn't ask because Jackson seemed to be the one to do it but that was not true. It also explained why Jackson felt shy whenever the topic was brought up.

  
Jackson wasn't disappointed Mark took the step before him, he was oddly attracted to Mark being more forward, but he felt shy knowing other people expected him to do it.  
"Do you remember how shy you were?"  
Jackson groaned, already knowing where this was heading. "Yes, dear, I remember it very clearly."  
"It was so cute, you tried to do it so many times but always backed out."  
Jackson was blushing slightly, Mark enjoying every second of the other's reaction.  
"I know I was being wimpy."  
"No, you weren't, you were just too fixed on it being perfect and therefore afraid I'd leave if it wasn't as perfect as you planned it."  
"...That might also be true."  
"Of course it is, I've read some of your text."  
"That- wait what? What text?"  
"That's not the point, main point is that you're very cute when you're shy."  
"Why thank you sweetie, you rock the blushing cheeks very well yourself."  
They both burst out laughing.  
"What even is this relationship?", Jackson questioned while leaning closer to Mark.  
"Absolutely perfect.", Mark replied and let his lips touch Jackson's for the billionth time. 


	111. Hug

It had certainly been a tough week. Rehearsing countless of hours every day for the upcoming comeback had not been a dance on roses and making it through without yelling at each other had been a challenge. They were all slightly worried for their relationships could develope for better or for worse. Especially worried was the only canon couple of the group. They had been fighting on and off, where they could be insulting each other one second, drowning each other in compliments the other and the other members had no idea what to do.

  
"I'm sorry but if you're going to be so damn stubborn, I can't help you in any way!", Mark shouted at the younger.  
"I don't need your fucking help, I'm not some three year old!", was the immediate response.  
Mark let his fingertips rub his temples as he felt an upcoming headache.  
"I just don't understand why you're so mad today out of all days."  
They had martial arts practice and since Jackson continuously failed one movement, the instructor asked Mark to stay back and help, which instead of practice ended up in another fight.  
"I can do this myself! Why don't you go hang out with Jinyoung instead?!"  
'So that's his main problem, huh?', Mark thought to himself.  
"I've already told you, Jinyoung and I are nothing more than best friends."  
"Are you sure? Jinyoung's eyes when you flip say a complete other thing..."  
"He's just concern. Damnit Jackson, you don't see me flipping you off because you hang out with Bambam, do you?"  
Jackson turned around, feeling embarrased for being jealous for no reason. "I guess not..."  
Mark sighed and walked up to Jackson, catching him in a back hug.  
"You have no reason to be jealous. I'd turn down everyone for you, and you know that."  
"I know, I'm sorry, alright. I...I don't know what flew into me."  
Jackson turned around to wrap his arms around the other. They stood in the middle of the practice room just hugging each other, taking in every curve of each other's body. Because of the heavily packed schedule they didn't have a lot of time together and finally being close was a pleasure to both of them. Sometimes all you need is a hug.


	112. Necklace

Jackson liked to show off what was his. When he bought new shoes, that looked like copies of thirty other pairs he owned, he would act as if they were worth so much more than the other pairs. When he bought a branded shirt or a new snapback the story would repeat itself.   
But he wasn't vain about it. It wasn't bragging, it was more of a way of showing pride towards what he owned.   
The same thing goes for Mark. Jackson wanted to drown Mark in materialistic things, whether it'd be clothes or other useful things such as notebooks and books. At first Mark felt flattered but as time went by he tried to tell Jackson nicely he shouldn't waste all of his money like that. Jackson would argue against and reply with something along the lines of 'Using money to buy you stuff is never a waste' but Mark amanged to convince him eventually.

"You like this cup?"

"It's alright."

"I can buy it for you."

"Jacks, no."

They were at a cheaper store down the street they lived on, looking for new attire for the dorm. They were in need of plates due to some stupid games being played the day before which didn't end very well. Mark offered to buy them some new ones and Jackson didn't even ask before coming along. It was such a natural process anyway. 

"Wow, this store has anything! Look at these socks! They are so bright!"

"Most people I've met don't get amazed by socks. This was definitely a shock."

"Yah, you're so sarcastic to me! Do you even love me?"

Jackson pretended to cry and Mark hit him. 

"People are staring."

"They got caught up in your beauty."

Mark rolled his eyes but let the butterflies in his stomach fly freely.

"Take a look at this."

"Jackson, I kid you not-"

"Scold me later, look now."

Looking wasn't a mistake. Inside a small box on a shelf, laid a silver necklace with a small star in the middle.

"Wow, you actually found something beautiful.", Mark muttered in Mandarin in hopes of the people around him not hearing. The store did contain high quality things that looked very good, but Mark never expected such a necklace to be in there.

"I don't care what you say, I'll buy it for you."

"Jackson, really, you shouldn't-"

"It would be a great marker for people who for some reason don't get that you're mine."

"Whatever you say, blondie, whatever you say."

Mark felt as if his stomach was about to explode from the feeling of someone liking him the way Jackson does, and he was sure he'd never be able to tell Jackson how much he loved him.


	113. Wall

Jackson stared at the white wall in front of him. It was the only wall in the room left alone, all the others had things against them such as their bed or closet.  
"We should do something about this wall."  
"Any suggestions?"  
Jackson took a minute to think. "Maybe a montage. Like a picture rain of us."  
"Wouldn't that be risky when there's cameras around?"  
Jackson cursed himself silently. Why didn't he think of that?  
"Or we could get a curtain to cover said pictures?"  
"You're a genius!"  
"You're the one with the idea, give yourself some credit too!"  
"The thought of a wall with your face was the cause of the idea so it's actually your fault from the start!"  
Mark burst out laughing. "You're cute."  
"And that's new because...?"  
"Okay sass master, why don't we get straight to work instead of making me look like an idiot?"  
"If you insist~"


	114. Swing

When Mark arrived in Korea a couple of years ago, there was one park he used to go to with an ex-trainee and they would always sit on the swings and sometimes end up talking for hours.  
"Where are you bringing me?"  
"Somewhere special."  
Leading Jackson to the park, he brought them to the set of swings.  
"I know I'm childish but this was a low blow even from you."  
Mark jokingly hit Jackson.  
"That's not why we're here. I used to come here when I first arrived."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah, a friend showed me this place."  
"May that friend be Jinyoung?"  
"No, we didn't know each other then. Besides, he already debuted at that time. This friend was a trainee but quit soon after signing up."  
"So I don't know this person?"  
"No, you should meet him one day."  
"Ex-boyfriend?"  
"Jackson, not every guy I've talked to have been with me in a romantic sense."  
Jackson raised his hands in defense.  
"How would I know?"  
"Then I suppose every single male and female you talk to are your exes."  
"Are you makin fun of me swinging bith ways?"  
"Only as much as you're making fun of me for swinging one way."  
"But I'm not?"  
"Then there's your answer."  
Jackson leaned towards Mark from his own swing to kiss Mark's forehead.  
"You're strange. But I love it."  
"You're strange too so at least I'm not alone. Now will you please push my swing~?"


	115. Apology

To say it was easy was a lie. Nothing about dating your group mate was easy, especially not when you had to hide it most of the day because of cameras and people outside of the company who didn't know about them.  
Neither of them wanted to give up their relationship anyway, figuring it would be worth it in the end.  
"For the last time, there's nothing going on with me and Nichkhun!"  
"Are you sure? Because it does not look like nothing!"  
"I would know more than you because you're too busy with Jooheon!"  
"We're recording a show together, what would you expect?"  
"Excuse me? You're trying to make me out to be some sort of idiot?"  
"I'm just stating the obvious in case you didn't notice!"  
Mark didn't speak up and just faced the floor.  
"And I'm just on the same label as Nichkhun and therefore we speak. But apparently that went over your head."  
"Are you calling me ignorant?"  
"I don't know, feeling the comment hit somewhere?"  
Jackson gave an annoyed sigh and ran a hand through his hair.  
"You're being ridiculous."  
"Oh, I'm being ridiculous? If you didn't notice you're just as much part of this as I am!"  
"At least I have a valid reason for my argument!"  
"They are not at all valid!"  
"Are you stupid? Of course they are valid! Did you cheating on me with Nichkhun make you less logical or what?"  
"Okay, so I'm an idiot, I'm stupid and I'm cheating too? Why don't you just break this off already?"  
"Mark, that's not what I meant..."  
"Sure you didn't, you didn't at all tell me this straight to my face."  
"Will you stop being so sarcastic, I'm trying to solve this!"  
"I'll leave you to solve it then."  
Mark walked towards the door, and as he grabbed the handle, Jackson gripped his wrist.  
"Mark, please-"  
"Let me go! I don't want to see you! Go see Jooheon instead!"  
"I'm not cheating on you!"  
"If I'm cheating on you for being friends with Nichkhun, you're cheating on me being with Jooheon."  
Mark left the room with immediate regret but kept going because he let his stupid pride get the best of him. As soon as he told Jinyoung where he was heading and making him promise not to tell Jackson, he left the dorm.

He went to the practice room and was going to practice but instead broke down in tears. Fighting with Jackson was the worst thing he knew and he wished he wasn't so stubborn. Only if he could turn back time.  
He wasn't sure how long went by, but as his tears dried leaving his eyes red and bloodshot, the door to the room opened, a just as broken Jackson entering the room. As soon as he saw Mark, he went over, sat down on the couch beside him and hugging him close.  
"I'm so sorry for everything.", Jackson whispered.  
"I'm sorry too. We're equal in this."  
Mark snuggled further into Jackson's neck, inhaling his favorite scent. He kissed where Jackson's pulse was the strongest, letting his lips rest there.  
"I don't actually think you're cheating on me with Nichkhun."  
"And I know you're not cheating on me."  
They spent ten minutes cuddling and enjoying each others' embrace now that they made up.  
"How did you know I was here though?"  
"Jaebum got tired of me whining and forced Jinyoung to tell."  
"How did you know I'd tell Jinyoung?"  
Jackson gave him a look.  
"Are you calling me an idiot again?"  
Mark saw panic flash in Jackson's eyes and kissed him to resure him he was joking.  
"Sorry, too soon."  
"You scared me!"  
Mark ran his hand through Jackson's hair.  
"Why did I ever think you would cheat on me with Nichkhun, it would definitely be with Jinyoung."  
Mark hit Jackson's head, not hard enough to hurt him.  
"Sorry, too soon."  
Mark couldn't help but smile.  
"I love you Jackson."  
Jackson smiled too. "I love you too Mark."  
Mark almost liked fighting with Jackson. Not because he liked getting insulted or insulting Jackson but because of how close they got brought together after their apologies were said. It would always be worth it.


	116. Candle

Something was up. Mark had entered their room after a short visit with Yugyeom to Yugyeom's parents' house. He'd been gone for only three days, still there was something different. He couldn't put his finger on what.

  
Nothing looked different, everything was the same as when he left. The bed covers where the same as before, the hoodie he left on the headrest is still there. That's when he noticed the tall white candle on the window sill. It was burning so Jackson couldn't be far away. First now he noticed the sweet vanilla scent the candle filled the room with. That was the difference.

  
"You like the candle?"  
Mark looked towards the doorway where Jackson was standing, a sweet smile dancing on his lips.  
"I do. How come it's there?"  
"I thought the smell was fitting for our room."  
"It is, we should definitely keep it."  
Jackson nodded. "You should blow it out though, 'cause I'm bringing you out tonight."  
"Thank you!", Mark cheered and did as he was told.  
"Anything for you, babe."  
Mark kissed Jackson's nose. "Love you."  
"You know I love you too."


	117. Day

Jackson was more of a day person rather than a night person. He believed there was so much more to do during the day than during the night and it made him wonder how Mark thought, as Mark was the opposite of Jackson. Mark and Jackson were basically what everyone would call day and night. Neither of them saw anything wrong with it.

  
Jackson loved how during the day he got to see how loud his boyfriend could be around others, he could see the glimt of excitement whenever they were up for a challenge and Jackson found it irresistable. Mark shone so much brighter during the day and as much as Jackson loved it, he loved the quiet Mark he got to see during the night much more. 


	118. Night

Mark was more of a night person rather than a day person. He found the lack of things to do relaxing and it made him wonder how Jackson thought, as Jackson was the opposite of Mark. Mark and Jackson were basically what everyone would call day and night. Neither of them say anything wrong with it.

  
Mark loved how during the night he got to see how quiet Jackson could be when not surrounded by cameras, he could see the calmness in the younger's eyes as he was finally allowed to breathe out and Mark found it irresistable. Jackson was so much more loving during the night and as much as Mark loved it, he loved the loud Jackson he got to see during the day much more.


	119. Sleep

It wasn't unknown that Mark treasured sleep a lot. He didn't see how others could question his love for a good night's sleep, how could you not love feeling recharged?  
Sleep didn't only mean being in dreamland, it also meant thinking through the day. Of course, he wasn't asleep when that happened but he still counted it in his sleeping schedule.  
"Do you love TV or sleep more?"  
"Sleep."  
"Reading or sleeping?"  
"Sleeping."  
"Food or sleep?"  
"Sleep."  
"Jackson or sleep?"  
"Jackson, don't be silly, of course I love you more."  
"Just wanted to make sure."  
"Don't you ever doubt my love for you. I've already given up my sleeping schedule for you."  
"It means a lot that you did."  
"Anything for you my dear."


	120. City

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Mark felt homesick. Despite originally living the furtest away, he was the one to get least homesick and most of the time he was the one the other members leaned on when they felt down. 

Mark sat down by the window, looking at the small view of Seoul they had from their window. It wasn't much but you could still see a little. Suddenly Seoul, his home since 2010, felt foreign as if it was the first time he visited the city this night. He missed Los Angeles. He missed his family, his friends and everything else he left behind. If someone asked if he regretted ever auditioning, he would simply answer 'Yes, but no', which to some wouldn't make any sense but he was sure there were still people who would understand. He did regret leaving everything he loved behind, but he didn't regret a thing of what he has accomplished. Maybe it was harder to explain than he thought.

  
"Are you still up?", turning his head around, he was met with the soft eyes of his boyfriend. Jackson had been away to shoot some variety show and already told the others he would be home late, which he was since the others were already sleeping. Couldn't really blame them though, it was almost two at night after all.  
"Yeah.", he didn't really want to tell Jackson about his homesickness, didn't want to show his weakness.  
"How come?", Jackson said as he started to get changed and ready to sleep. "Something wrong?"  
Mark didn't answer and turned his attention from Jackson to the city outside. Even though it was dark outside, you could see the city due to all lights and cars. Soon enough Jackson sat down beside him and grabbed his hand.  
"Talk to me."  
Mark stayed quiet for a minute, not knowing how to start.  
"I...I miss L.A."  
"That's completely normal you know."  
"I'm supposed to be the one everyone else can lean on when they miss their old home, I'm not supposed to show this stupid weakness-"  
Mark was cut off when Jackson turned his head to press a loving kiss on his lips. Mark immediately relaxed and lean closer to the other. Jackson had that effect on him.  
"It's not a weakness, stupid. I would actually question you if you didn't feel homesick at times."  
Mark smiled at the ground. "Thanks Jackson.", he whispered and squeezed Jackson's hand lightly. Jackson leaned forward and kissed Mark's forehead.  
"Let's go to bed, Dimsum."  
Jackson was what made the city of Seoul feel just like home.


	121. Confession

"Jackson?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you remember when you first confessed to me?"  
Jackson groaned. "Don't remind me."  
Mark laughed but decided to play with the younger.  
"You regret it?"  
"What?! No, no, that's not what I meant. I love the fact that we're now together but it was so damn awkward!"  
"That's what made it special!", Mark pouted and leaned forward to capture Jackson's lips.  
"I still don't see how you find it cute."  
"It was so extra. I'm used to you being all confident and going straight to the point but then you kept stuttering and blushing and ugh. I can't explain how adorable it was."  
Jackson poked Mark's cheek. "I can't believe you."  
"I know you don't agree with me and that's fine - won't change a thing."  
"I'm glad it worked though."  
"I am too."  
Jackson kissed every inch of Mark's face before letting their lips sweetly touch. Jackson felt lucky knowing Mark didn't find him strange after his confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: okay but there's nine more to go. NINE. i am seriously getting emotional over that.


	122. Habit

Mark loved to watch Jackson. Not in a creepy way, but simply in a way to learn more without having to ask. By just watching someone and examine what they do, you can learn a lot, through for example facial expressions and body language.

  
Jackson had some annoying habits, such as taking off his socks when he was free for the day and put them literally anywhere. He also tried on a lot of different clothes in the morning but instead of putting them back on the rack or folding them he would just throw them in, making his closet a mess. Jackson was also a huge collector. When he received something he would save it forever, whether it'd be an expensive necklace or a receipt from when he bought gum at the store.

  
Then there were the habits Mark loved. Like how Jackson would stick out his tongue when thinking, puff his cheeks when he was interrupted or the way he would pout when he was being ignored. Sometimes Mark would do anything to see these habits being performed, but prefered to call it to gentle tease his boyfriend, rather than being a creep.  
Even though Jackson had quite a handful of bad habits, Mark wouldn't change a thing. Jackson was perfect the way he is.


	123. Photograph

"Can we stay in this moment forever?"  
"I wish. Isn't this great?"  
"The best."

  
They were all alone in the dorm since the other members all went home for a Christmas break. Two thirds of the foreign line of GOT7 however, stayed in Korea to spend the rest of the break together by themselves.

  
To prevent themselves from getting cold they wrapped themselves together in four thinner blankets and were so close they were almost one person. There's no better way they could think of spending this holiday.

  
Mark raised his hand, raising his camera snapping a picture of himself and his boyfriend.  
"Yah! I look awful, why would you do this?"  
"Shush, you look gorgeous, Jacks. You don't know what looking awful means. Well, except for all those derps...But still!"  
Jackson kissed Mark's cheek. Mark snapped another picture.  
"Can you kiss my lips too?"  
"Because you want a photograph or because you love my lips?"  
Mark gave Jackson a look. "Because I want a photograph of us kissing to print and put on our wall."  
Jackson laughed. "Fair enough. Only because I love you."  
And Jackson leaned in to greet his favorite pair of lips.


	124. Jump

Jackson was usually a person filled with  energy and that rarely changed with an exception for when he was extremely tired.

Today was not one of those days.

  
Today he had more energy than he usually had and most people around him would grow irritated and tell him to calm down.

Mark wouldn't. 

  
Mark found it cute when Jackson was this energic, he reminded Mark of either a puppy or a child during Christmas.

   
"I'm sorry if I'm being annoying, I'll try to relax."  
"Don't you apologize! I don't mind at all."  
"You're probably the only person who can put up with me, props to you."  
"That's because they don't see what I see."


	125. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR DEPRESSING AND ANXIOUS THEME.

It wasn't a secret that Mark was introverted. The members of GOT7 found out after Mark went through something that could almost be called a mental breakdown. The other members enjoyed being social and found no problem in being around people for ages. Mark however, had a huge problem with that. It had been stupid not to tell right from the start, but Mark felt ashamed because it seemed like something unnatural. He usually woke up an hour earlier to be ready to face the day and thankfully had an hour or two during the evening to himself, where he could relax and breathe. Because he felt it was very unnatural he decided to try something new. He was going to push himself to his limits and spend his own hours with the others and he actually managed four calm days without any time on his own but then the big breakdown happened and it had scared all members. They obviously had no idea what was happening and when one member went missing for a couple of hours without a trace, thankfully it was their day off, they couldn't help but wonder if they had done something bad.

  
When Mark finally came back, the others could finally see how exhausted he looked. His breathing was labored, he was slightly shaking, he was pale - he looked like he was about to collapse any second.   
"Mark?", Jackson had called out and stepped forward to grab his arm which resulted in Mark flinching away before realizing what was happening. That was his cue to go to their shared bedroom.  
"I'll handle it.", Jackson told the others who were all frozen. This had been so unlike their eldest hyung.

 

Jackson carefully opened the door and slowly made his way into their room. Mark was sitting in the corner of the room with his legs pulled up against his chest, his arms and head resting on top of the knees. Jackson felt his heart break when he could hear quiet whimpers and sobs.  
"Mark?", Mark froze. He didn't want Jackson to see him like this. It had been embarrasing enough to enter the dorm earlier. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you alright?"  
Those words. Mark didn't understand why but every single time he felt sad or on the verge of breaking down in tears, a simple 'are you okay?' would be enough to break his walls. In this case too.

  
Jackson went to sit beside the older and stroke his back. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay. Just breathe."  
It took almost an hour for Mark to calm down completely and Jackson sat by him the whole time, whispering sweet nonsense in his ears.  
Mark took a couple of deep breaths and he couldn't describe the amount of pleasure it brought to him. For the first time in what seemed like forever but probably was just a few hours, he could feel the air properly enter his lungs and fill him up.

  
"Do you feel better?", Jackson whispered. Mark nodded. "Do you want to talk about it now or later?"  
Mark hoped Jackson would ask something as simple as 'do you want to talk about it?' without mentioning when so Mark could easier get out of the situation. But now he had no choice.  
"What happened?"  
"There's something you need to know.", Mark mumbled and felt the tears block his vision once again. He was tired of crying but didn't have any energy to wipe his eyes. He felt completely done. "I'm...I'm an introvert."  
Jackson's face showed the expression that's involved in cartoons when a character gets a light bulb over their head. Finally he understood.  
"Don't cry, sweetie, it's okay.", he said as he noticed how Mark was on the verge of breaking down again. He pulled the older closer, making sure he still had some space. Jackson read somewhere that if someone is having a panic attack you shouldn't be too close, though Jackson was very sure this wasn't a panic attack. It was better to keep a safe distance and make sure Mark wasn't feeling smothered.  
"I just want to be normal", Mark said between sobs.  
"You are, Markie...Being introvert doesn't mean you're less normal than extroverts or ambiverts."  
"I'm so sorry for this."  
"Don't be. It's not your fault."  
"How about resting for a while and talk to the others tomorrow?"  
Mark just nodded. He really did not feel like talking to the others about this.  
Jackson stood up and brought Mark with him, making sure to hold his hand tightly. Laying down beside Mark, he let his arm rest around the older. Mark leaned forward to lay his head on Jackson's chest, which was Jackson's cue to pull Mark close.  
"Can you promise me something, Markie?", Mark nodded.  
"Please tell me next time, don't hide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: can you believe there's actually just five more parts? five out of one hundred thirty. that's insane.


	126. Dream

Mark felt as if he was living a dream. He loved what he did, he loved the people he was surrounded by and he loved the city he lived in. He was truly satisfied with his life choices. Before his audition for JYP, he always found himself making the wrong decisions but his audition had been the first thing he ever felt good about doing. And it changed his life for the better. 

  
Not only did he get to do what he enjoyed but he also found the love of his life as well as best friends. Mark's parents usually found his old friends to be bad influences but they loved his fellow GOT7 members as if they were all a big family. 

  
"Ready to go, sweetheart?", Jackson said and walked up to wrap his arms around Mark.   
"Always.", Mark said as he grabbed Jackson's hand to lead him to the door.  
Mark was living a dream and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: four more parts and i'm still not ready.


	127. Nightmare

Jackson woke up with a loud gasp and his breath caught in his throat. Never had he ever experienced such fear, he never thought feeling such immense panic due to a dream was possibly.

  
He slowly laid down again, regaining his breath, heartbeat going back to its normal speed. He wrapped his arm around Mark's thin waist, pulling the older closer. The dream, or nightmare, still haunted him even though he was awake and could see and feel the older next to him.

  
In his nightmare, Mark had been kidnapped and Jackson would hear Mark call his name but Jackson was unable to reach the American, no matter what he did. Feeling Mark pressed up against him was a huge comfort.

  
"Jackson?"  
"Sorry, I had a nightmare."  
Mark kissed his collarbone before resting his head at the same spot, inhaling Jackson's masculine scent.  
"Go back to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: three more parts...wow.


	128. Corner

We all have our favorite spots. Some people have a whole room as their favorite, others have a specific object in a room, a bed for example.

  
Jackson loved the room he shared with his lover and even though the room itself was one of his favorite places in the world, this room had a certain spot he adored. It was in the corner facing the footside of their bed. The way you could see the whole room was oddly comforting.

  
It turned into their spot. Mark would join Jackson whenever he sat in said corner and they would end up pulling their blanket and pillows over there and sleep there. Their backs didn't feel amazing afterwards but mentally it felt great.

  
"When we buy a house together, we should build a special corner for us to have as a cozy place. Like a bed on the windowsill or something."  
"Sounds great babe."  
Jackson pecked Mark's temple.  
"I don't want our time in GOT7 to end but at the same time I want to move and start a life with you."  
Mark smiled. "I understand your struggle. But I'll be waiting until then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: two more after this!


	129. Syringe/Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: mentions of drugs  
> also, not really necessary, but what happens in this short part is kind of mentioned in both part 107 and 108. can definitely be read alone.

"Jackson?"  
"Yes, Markie?"  
Mark hesitated to ask the question he had been dying to ask. Or dying to ask and dying to ask, he was simply curious.  
"How come you're so terrified of needles but used them to...You know what."  
Jackson thought for a while. "I'm guessing that's a little bit why actually. Before I disliked them but now they are horrifying."  
"Sorry for asking, I just wanted to make sure."  
Jackson pecked Mark's lips. "It's okay sweetie, no harm done. I'd say I hate them now because I'm afraid of going back down there again."  
"I can't say I know what it feels like but I can sort of understand what you mean, if that makes sense?"  
"Well, you too have your own story so I believe you do understand in some perspectives."  
"Maybe."  
Out of nowhere, Jackson leaned in to capture Mark's lips.  
"What was that for?"  
"What? Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?"  
Mark smiled. "You're very allowed to. In fact, you're more than welcome to do so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: tomorrow's the last part and i'm crying a little tbh


	130. Ring(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i present you - THE VERY LAST PART.

Four years ago Jackson meet Mark for the first time.  
Three years and ten months ago he asked Mark out for the first time.  
Three years, nine months and two weeks ago they became an item for real and were not only dating anymore. It was now serious.  
Three years, nine months and two weeks ago, Mark made Jackson the most happy man alive.

A year ago Jackson had a very special talk with Raymond and Dorine Tuan.  
Eleven months, three weeks and six days ago he started making special plans.  
Eleven months ago he announced everything planned to his boss, not caring one tiny bit if he would get fired (he didn't get fired.)  
Eleven months ago Jackson almost got caught stealing one of Mark's rings. Almost

All these years and months built up to this moment.  
Going through four years of happiness, sadness, euphoria and pain was just a start.  
Thinking about their relationship made Jackson excited for the evening.  
A whole year of waiting for this exact moment was worth it.

"Can you believe it? It's been four years already since the first time we met!"  
Jackson laughed. "I'm glad I'm not the only one counting."  
"Of course not! The day we met changed my life."  
"For the better I hope?"  
Mark laughed and kissed Jackson's cheek. "Obviously."  
"Mark?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you believe everything we've been through? It's safe to say our relationship is quite extraordinary, don't you think?"  
"Definitely, but I wouldn't want it any other way."  
"I'm glad. Do you remember that one time I had a talk with your parents?"  
Jackson could tell Mark already grew nervous. Mark's parents were very protective of Mark and Mark was now scared Jackson was going to tell him his parents told them to break it off.  
"What I didn't tell was that I was the one wanting to talk, not them."  
"...Oh?"  
The confused expression on Mark's face was something Jackson would love to snap a picture of and keep forever.  
"I had to ask a very important question."  
"Jackson, are you ill somehow? With some deadly illness?"  
Jackson chuckled. "No honey. I had to ask for permission."  
"Permission for what? My father's car?"  
"Nope. Permission to do this."  
When Jackson got down on one knee, pulling a black velvet box out of his pocket, Mark felt his heart stop beating.  
"I've been wanting to do this after a month of being together. I've been planning this for a year and haven't since hesitated once. That's why I'm asking you here and now; Mark Yi-En Tuan, will you do me the favor of marrying me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i wanna thank every single one of you who have read this, whether you've read one part of all, it has been a great pleasure to re-upload it here from aff. 
> 
> thank you so much. sincerely. i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did, even if my updates could be irregular! take care <3


End file.
